Conquista
by Suzaku-koi
Summary: Hyoga, más conocido como El Magno, está a punto de conseguir su tan añorado sueño: Conquistar toda Grecia... pero un guerrero de ojos esmeralda le harán querer conquistar... otra cosa Yaoi
1. Capítulo I

Miró hacia el cielo: siete cisnes, cruzando el firmamento en forma de V, en dirección a la ciudad santa de Tracia. Una muy buena señal.

Mi señor, todos están listos.

Y Shiryu?

Ya infiltrado, mi señor

El rubio conquistador sólo sonrió, sin perder la vista de aquella ciudad. Este momento era único y especial. Porque sabía que ese era el día, cuando Tracia sería suya.

A pocos kilómetros de ahí, una persona corría apresuradamente hacia el templo de la diosa afrodita. Se notaba asustada, muy asustada. Había visto en el cielo siete cisnes pasando por su ciudad: nada bueno traía esto. Sabía que su hermano era poderoso, y no dudaba de la fuerza del ejército divino, quienes eran los más fuertes en los alrededores. Gracias a ellos, Tracia pudo obtener el esplendor que ya había ganado, y había logrado una paz duradera… paz que dudaba seriamente siguiera. Y fue justo ese día, que su amadísimo hermano había decidido viajar a Esparta para conseguir ayuda contra el señor de señores, el "Magno". Era cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran. Sus informantes comentaron hacía tres lunas su venida, y eso los asustaba. Había orado tanto a los dioses por protección, pero su corazón no podía más que sobrecogerse. Ahora, lloraba amargamente sobre un altar bellamente adornado con gráciles claveles y bañados con suaves aromas. Las sacerdotisas miraban sin saber que hacer, así que June hizo lo único que pensó era la mejor idea. Llamar a Mime, capitán en jefe del ejército divino. No fue muy difícil encontrarle, estaba entre su ejército, dando órdenes y finiquitando algunos detalles para lo que sabía, sería la batalla de sus vidas.

No deberías llorar así, sabes que nadie le gusta verte llorar.

Mi… Mime – se volteó al verle sin ocultar su asombro. No le había sentido entrar. En efecto, tan pronto Mime supo la situación, decidió ir a hablar. Le quería mucho, y no podía perdonarse que sufriera tanto, y a lo mejor por alguna estupidez. Muy bien, lo sabía, todo el mundo estaba ansioso, pero también era cierto que todos mantenían sus esperanzas y su fuerza en aquella personita.

Shhh… tranquilízate. – decía mientras se sentaba a un lado del altar y acunaba cuidadosamente el frágil cuerpo que se lanzaba a sus brazos mientras lloraba frenéticamente.

Tengo… tengo tanto miedo… - murmuraba sollozante. – Esta opresión en mi pecho. Este presentimiento…

A eso se le llama ansiedad… y es muy común que todos la tengan ante un evento de gran magnitud. – Vio como la persona abandonaba su pecho para mirarlo curiosamente a los ojos. Mime lucía tan seguro de si mismo, que era imposible no creerle.

Pero… pero, vi señales… y

No dudo en tu poder… pero tampoco subestimes a quienes te queremos – decía tiernamente mientras sujetaba su hermoso rostro, bañado por lágrimas. – venceremos como siempre hemos vencido a todos los que intentan tomar nuestra soberanía, y lo haremos, si confías en nosotros y nos das tu bendición. – Tomó sus manos, y depositó un beso cálido en las palmas. Y una sonrisa apareció. Una sonrisa que sólo puede aparecer cuando se siente que un gran peso ha sido descargado de los hombros, como si el aire pudiese volver a entrar a los pulmones, como si todo estuviera en orden.

Pero, mi hermano no está… y…

Dudas de mi poder de mando? – le miraba extrañado

No… no es eso… es solo que…

Mime lo sabía. El poder del ejército divino, era más táctico que de poder. Conformado por una tropa de hombres, todos manteniendo una relación de amor, era un cuadrado. Un cuadrado perfecto. La primera parte, la más externa, la formaban los semes de la relación, quienes estaban consientes, debían proteger a toda consta a sus amantes, quienes se encontraban exactamente detrás de ellos. De tal manera, que si la primera fila caía, o alguno de la primera fila caía, su amante, y ganando el dolor de haber perdido a aquel con el que compartían su vida, se lanzaría sin piedad contra el que mató a su esposo con un golpe letal, sin darle posibilidad de protección. Y era por ello que el tan temible ejército era victorioso batalla tras batalla. Ahora, el cuadrado no era perfecto. Faltaba el capitán, y Mime quedaba desde al principio al descubierto, sin que nadie le protegiese. Mime pensaba en la forma de calmarle, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas y suficientes cuando el mismo no se sentía del todo seguro. Por supuesto que confiaba en su esposo, y en que volvería justo a tiempo para enfrentar a sus adversarios… pero al ver la preocupación de la sacerdotisa mayor, no pudo evitar asustarse también. Cuantas batallas no habían pasado y en todas sabían que saldrían victoriosos… en esta, no estaba tan seguro, no sin la fuerza y la tenacidad de su amado. Un grito llamándole lo saca de sus pensamientos.

Comandante… comandante! – una mirada de rabia hela por completo al pobre soldado. Mime cierra los ojos, respira un poco, y deja a un lado la sacerdotisa mientras se levanta.

Que pasa?

Lo han visto… lo han visto

A quién? – Su corazón esperanzado. Su esposo había regresado con un grupo de espartacos con lo que la batalla estaba ganada.

El ejército del Magno, está a 10km de Tracia, y están organizando filas!

QUE!

La gran Sacerdotisa comprendió que sus miedos no eran simples presunciones. Aunque la estoica mirada de Mime se volteaba para tranquilizar, hizo el efecto contrario. Vio como el guerrero corría siguiendo al soldado, perdiéndose más allá de las escaleras del recinto. Debía preparar a su ejército, y dar la voz de batalla. June salió de su escondite, al notar que la sacerdotisa no despegaba su mirada siguiendo el camino que había tomado Mime.

No quiero llorar más… no más. – June se quedó extrañada, mirándole.

Mime va a morir, lo sabe. Sin mi hermano, no tiene oportunidad. Debo ir a ocupar su lugar.

Shun – susurró asustada June – pero tu… tu no puedes… tu debes…

Si puedo y debo. Todos van a encontrar su muerte en manos del Magno. Debo ir… si los dioses me quieren tanto, no dejarán que tomen mi vida. – June bajó su mirada. Si, se había dicho que Shun era el niño de los dioses, y debido a su belleza tan peculiar, tan pura, fue el deseo de la diosa afrodita que fuese su sacerdotisa y oráculo. Pronto, su fama se extendería por toda Grecia, como la hermosA, doncella del oráculo de Tracia, y muchos intentaron adquirir su poder, todos cayendo a manos del ejército divino. El eterno victorioso.

Y cómo piensas infiltrarte?

Ve al cuarto de mi hermano, y toma la armadura que está en su cofre. Yo buscaré su espada, y nos vemos detrás del templo. Sabes bien que las armas son prohibidas en este santuario.

June sabía que era tiempo perdido intentar persuadirle, así que salió corriendo. Además, tenía razón… si era el niño de los dioses, nada le pasaría, y quien quita, podrían ganarle a la tan temida tropa del Magno.

Ya estaban detrás del santuario. June no pudo evitar soltar una ligera sonrisa al ver a Shun portar la armadura de juventud de su hermano. Shun sabía que le quedaba ridículamente grande, pero que más podía hacer? En ese momento, Seika, otra sacerdotisa, entraba corriendo portando otra armadura, al parecer, una perteneciente a Mime.

Pero… esta es… - June no pudo evitar sonreír.

Por favor Shun. No me digas que planeabas salir a batallar con esa cosa encima. Al menos, Mime es más de tu… tallaje. No creo que note por el momento, que falta algunas de sus armaduras. – El joven de cabellos claros tirando a cafés (que curiosamente con el sol da la sensación de verde), no pudo evitar sonreír a su compañera mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

Siempre pensando en todo.

Que Afrodita te de fuerza y te proteja. Que los dioses guíen tu camino. – Shun sólo baja la cabeza mientras recibe la bendición. Su corazón latía ferozmente, pero sabía que era algo que debía hacer. Cuando hubo finalizado, retiró de sus cabellos la fina tiara que simbolizaba su poder como la Gran Sacerdotisa y lo coloca sobre la cabeza de una asombrada rubia.

Pero… Shun… esto… no

Mientras esté en el campo de batalla, necesitamos a alguien que ore por nuestra seguridad… no es cierto? Pero no te acostumbres de a mucho. Que cuando regrese, debes devolvérmela.

La rubia de cabellos lacios y largos sonrió. "La cuidaré como el mejor de mis tesoros" dijo viendo al muchacho correr mientras se colocaba el casco para confundirse entre los guerreros del ejército.

"Que los dioses quieran devolverte a mis brazos" – deseó fervientemente June, mientras se dirigía de vuelta al santuario, a orar fervientemente por la seguridad de todos. Mientras tanto, Shun pensaba tomar el lugar que Mime ocupaba. El casco ocultaba la mayor parte de su rostro, por lo que vio complacido que pasaba inadvertido entre la multitud. Lo malo es que también quitaba mucho rango de visión, por lo que no pudo evitar chocarse contra alguien, al parecer mucho más alto que él. Su casco cayó al igual que su cuerpo pesadamente en el suelo.

Disculpe… no veía por donde iba. – Y por un momento… unos instantes, ambas miradas se cruzaron. Pudo ver que no se equivocaba. Era un muchacho que vestía ropas muy extrañas. Sus ojos rasgados, su cabello largo y negro, sus ojos azules. El otro muchacho, no pudo evitar abrir sus labios al notar la belleza del otro guerrero. El ejército divino sin duda alguna, era algo especial. Si todos los guerreros eran así, iba a ser un desperdicio acabar con ellos. Con suerte, se rendirían, y podrían tomarlos como esclavos. Sonrió al pensamiento, mientras ayudaba a levantarle.

Dime… podrías decirme, cómo llego al altar de la diosa Afrodita? – Shun se sorprendió. El tracio de aquél extraño era raro… hasta sonaba gracioso. Quizás, un forastero que tuvo la mala suerte de visitar Tracia cuando estaba a punto de entrar a guerra, e iba a orar por protección

Sigue adelante y cruza el jardín. Verás un edificio bañado por dos fuentes. Ese es el altar de afrodita – contestó con gusto.

Muchas gracias, y que los dioses cuiden tu regreso. – Shun volvió a colocarse el casco mientras salía corriendo. El oriental, sólo caminaba siguiendo las indicaciones del joven peliverde.

Mime miraba a su ejército. Intentaba convencerse que todo estaba bien. Ya había perdido las esperanzas de que Ikki llegase en ese momento, pero sin duda alguna, llegaría a ayudarles. Se sorprendió fue al notar que el vacío de su lugar ya no se encontraba y ahora lo ocupaba un soldado que no conocía, pues si de algo se jactaba Mime, era de conocer a cada uno de su tropa. Se acercó con paso decidido hasta donde se encontraba el extraño, dispuesto a sacarlo como fuera (y de paso aclararle que esto no era un juego . U) cuando abrió su boca al notar esos ojos esmeralda sonriéndole.

TU?

Por favor Mime.

Nada de por favor… Shun… que crees estás haciendo!

Ocupando el lugar de mí hermano. – Mime soltó un suspiro – sabes que soy bueno en la espada, te he vencido muchas veces!

Esto no es un chiste. Nunca has estado en un campo de batalla y es bien distinto de una simple batalla amistosa! – ambos intentaban mantener baja su voz. No podían darse el lujo de asustar a los demás soldados. La ansiedad y el estrés que se manejaba era enorme, y Mime no podía perder su rostro seguro. – Shun, por favor… se acaba el tiempo. Sal por las buenas, y nos evitamos problemas. Te necesitamos más en el oráculo que aquí.

No. Mi hermano me hizo jurar, si él faltaba, yo tomaría su lugar, y eso estoy haciendo. No quiero que nada malo te pase Mime!

No supo que decir. Ni siquiera se imaginaba a Ikki haciéndole jurar a su hermano tal cosa. Sabía el amor infinito que sentía el general ante su ototo, pero nunca se imaginaba que lo amara… igual? Sonrió mientras no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Las secó con rapidez, mientras tomaba a Shun de los hombros. "Nunca, por ningún motivo, te apartes de mi espalda. Yo te defenderé, y no dejaré que nadie llegue a ti. Eres mi tesoro ahora, y que los dioses me den fuerza y sabiduría para llevar mi ejército a la victoria." Shun cerró los ojos mientras no evitaba sonreír. Eran las mismas palabras que Ikki le decía a su amado Mime, antes de entrar al campo de batalla. Y siempre había cumplido. Nadie había tocado a Mime, mientras Ikki estuviese al mando.

"HOMBRES… PROTEJAN A SU LIBERTAD, A SU SOBERANÍA Y A SUS AMADOS DE CUALQUIERA QUE INTENTE ARREBATÁRSELOS… SOMOS EL PODEROSO EJÉRCITO DIVINO!"

Todos gritaron exaltados, Shun sentía nuevas y renovadas energías ingresando por su cuerpo. Se sentía excitado y deseoso de llegar ya al campo de batalla. Iba a proteger a Trecia, ya no desde un santuario sino donde siempre supo, debía estar. La sangre espartada que corría por sus venas, comenzaba a despertar en él. Tomó con fuerza el mango de su espada, deseando internamente no tener que desenvainarla y rezando por la pronta llegada de su hermano.

El ejército del magno ya estaba listo, esperando a que se formara el ejército divino. Hacía tres lunas, había mandado un mensajero, requiriendo la hermosa sacerdotisa del templo de Afrodita, a cambio de mantener intacta su soberanía. La respuesta, la mano de su emisario con una misiva expresando su desacuerdo, y retándolo a pedirlo en batalla.

Hyoga sonrió. Ese general tenía ciertamente carácter, y deseaba enfrentarlo en duelo. Además, quería probar su fuerza con tan famosa fuerza de ataque, y si los dioses se lo permitían, hacerse con otra polis, para cumplir su sueño: Conquistar toda Grecia antigua.

A su lado, se encontraba el siempre sonriente Seiya, un guerrero infalible a la hora de la verdad… siempre inocente como un niño. Mirando al horizonte, esperaba una señal que sabía, solo era cuestión de tiempo llegase. Pronto, los sonidos de guerra llenaron el cielo, y ambos ejércitos estaban listos para enfrentarse. Hyoga y Seiya solo observaban (corrección, Hyoga observaba batallar a sus soldados, mientras Seiya jugaba a desenredar el cabello de Pegaso, su caballo xP) mientras que el Magno corroboró lo que había escuchado. El ejército divino era sin lugar a dudas, un hueso duro de roer. Y sentía que debía ingresar al campo de batalla, pero si algo le había enseñado su maestro, era a tener paciencia… paciencia que perdía cada vez más y más cada vez que veía a uno de sus hombres perder la vida.

Mime peleaba ferozmente. Para ese entonces, su armadura estaba completamente embadurnada de sangre, su brazo dolía pero no le importaba. Algo muy precioso estaba en sus espaldas, y era su deber protegerle. Por otra parte, Shun estaba helado de miedo. Mime había tenido razón. Debió haberse quedado en el oráculo, rezando por la seguridad que ahí. Eso… eso era una masacre. Gritos desgarradores, partes del cuerpo mutiladas, el olor a sudor y sangre combinadas, y eso sin mencionar el terrible sol que azotaba constantemente sobre sus cabezas, le hacían sentir que fallecería en cualquier momento. Ya habían pasado algo más de tres horas. Ninguno de los dos bandos parecía flaquear, y a Hyoga ya nada le quedaba de paciencia. Bucéfalo mostraba las ansias de su amo, moviéndose constantemente de una lado a otro rechinando, mientras Seiya seguía feliz acicalando a su Pegaso. Y entonces… la señal vino.

HAN RAPTADO A NUESTRA SACERDOTIZA!

La voz seguía corriendo.

EL ENEMIGO RAPTÓ A NUESTRA SACERDOTIZA!

Angustia, miedo, desesperanza. Poco a poco, el ejército divino comenzó a perder terreno y hombres. Mime seguía luchando pero ahora con desespero, pero por otro lado, se sentía aliviado. Los dioses habían querido que Shun estuviese ahí, exactamente detrás suyo para protegerle. Si no, su suerte hubiese sido totalmente distinta. Aunque no dudaba en preguntarse a quién había raptado el enemigo?

HOMBRES NO SE DISTRAIGAN! NUESTRA SACERDOTIZA SIGUE CON NOSOTROS, NO SE DISTRAIGAN!

Gritaba con fuerza intentando captar la atención de sus hombres, pero con tanto despelote, era lo menos que podía conseguir en esos momentos. Y entonces, una estocada atravesando su pecho, lo hizo caer. Contrario a lo que Shun pensaría, una rabia infinita y desconocida de apropió de él y comenzó a luchar como nunca antes pensó lo haría. Cercenar era tan fácil… quitarle la vida a una persona tan sencillo… y esa rabia que crecía aún más. Los soldados vieron en eso, un gesto de valentía y coraje que les impulsó a seguir su ejemplo, y de pronto, de la nada una nueva luz de esperanza llenando los corazones del ejército divino. Pero Hyoga no iba a dejar que estas renovadas energías le quitaran la victoria. Oh no, eso jamás, y entró directamente al ver que la señal estaba dada. Además, estaba asombrado con la habilidad del pequeño en batalla, y deseaba con todo su corazón enfrentarse a él. Una sonrisa socarrona llenó su espíritu de deseo y sed de sangre.

Y entonces… el infierno empezó…


	2. Capítulo II

Nota: Saint Seiya, no me pertenece (ni lastimosamente ninguno de sus personaje T.T) sino a Masami Kurumada xP. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es pura coincidencia.

**Capítulo 2**

Miró hacia el horizonte. Fue una de sus batallas más difíciles, pero al fin podía decir, que Tracia caía bajo su poder, como todos los demás imperios caerán. En realidad, no es que tuviese en planes conquistar un lugar tan religioso, es más, salía de su ruta de campaña conquistadora por muchos días; pero la existencia de cierta sacerdotisa cautivó su interés completamente. Se había dicho que esta damisela daba la gloria al inmortal ejército Divino de Tracia. Hasta los mismos dioses bajaron del olimpo, lucharon y fueron humillados ante su gran poder! No podía evitarlo. Hyoga era un hombre demasiado temeroso de la mala fortuna, y aunque paralelamente confiase ciegamente en el poder que tenía, temía ofender con su seguridad a Niké, diosa de la victoria, y perder todo aquello que había ganado con sudor, sangre y vidas humanas.

Educado en Macedonia bajo la sabiduría del filósofo griego Dohko, había crecido forjando su cuerpo, alma y mente. Su ejército, el más poderoso hasta el momento, conocido por el mundo antiguo. Su reputación, extendiéndose tan rápido como el pensamiento. Sus enemigos, cada vez más y peores. Sabía a lo que se enfrentaría, y lo que lograría con su campaña. Pero algo tenía en mente: Debía liberar a Grecia de la subyugación que mantenía el Imperio Persa sobre ella. Unificarla, porque sólo así, sería poderosa completamente. Y necesitaba que los dioses estuvieran de su lado. Y una ayuda de más, no le vendría mal. Si tenía de su lado a esa sacerdotisa, el triunfo estaba más que asegurado. El ejército Divino ciertamente fue un hueso duro de roer, pero también pudo ver su desmoronamiento, al saber que habían perdido a su protectora. Con sus propios ojos pudo corroborar lo que decía la gente, y asombrarse de la magnitud de gran poder. Pero también, de las cenizas que quedaba, vio como un joven se las regresaba, haciendo que su victoria demorara algo más de 6 horas, cuando presa del cansancio el joven cayó. Bajo el filo de su espada.

Cerró los ojos, recordando aquel enfrentamiento. Ahí estaba él, sólo, ante una pila de cadáveres. Respirando agitadamente, intentando que algo de aire entrara en sus pulmones. Embadurnado de sangre, arena y algunos rasguños, pero nada importante. Y ahí estaba él, deseoso de combatir contra ese mancebo, demostrarle quién es el mejor… y de poder… levárselo a la cama. Si era tan ardiente en la pelea, sabía por experiencia las maravillas que se podía lograr en la intimidad.

Se acercó sobre bucéfalo, tan seguro como pretencioso. Todos los soldados entendieron a la perfección lo que su rey quería, así que comenzaron a alejarse en un radio de 3 metros. Shun sólo miraba hacia todos lados algo turbado. Era como si sólo él se perdiera de algo. Entonces, vio al propio señor acercándosele, con una sonrisa en los labios. Hyoga bajó desenvainando su espada, tomando su tiempo para seguir admirándolo… porque no estaba seguro de cómo quedaría después del combate. El muchacho seguía sus pasos con su mirada. Vaya… muy interesante… muy interesante. Sin previo aviso, se lanzó a la pelea, pero el muchacho de cabellos castaños claros no parecía sorprendido. Es más respondió en forma excelente todos sus ataques. Hyoga estaba maravillado, un contrincante formidable sin duda alguna. Ahora podía explicarse por qué tantos hombres perdieron su vida bajo aquellas manos de porcelana, algo curioso para un guerrero experto. Pero pronto notó una falencia… que le costaría la vida. El guerrero no tenía todo su rango de visión completo. Dependía completamente del ataque frontal.

Pero Shun no le fue tan fácil como lo hubiese pensado en un principio. Y tuvo su maña vencerle, usando la misma debilidad que había usado para domar a bucéfalo… y que buen caballo le había salido. La suerte estaba de su mano, ya que el sol se encontraba en la mitad de la bóbeda celestial… dejó que el caballero le siguiera con la mirada… e imperceptiblemente, saltó, haciendo que Shun le buscara. El sol le dio en todo el rostro, encegueciéndolo momentáneamente, con lo que Hyoga aprovechó y lanzó un golpe justo en la mitad del casco, haciendo que Shun cayera. Hyoga, que estaba furioso porque ese chiquillo había osado a lastimarle su brazo, justo en el momento que le golpeaba. NADIE LASTIMA A HYOGA MAGNO… y vive para contarlo. Shun se encontraba de espaldas a él. Su respiración fuerte y agitada… sus manos intentando moverse, queriendo levantar todo su peso pero sin lograrlo. En la mente del magno sólo había una palabra rondando es su cabeza: mátalo… mátalo… mátalo. Cuando se vuelve para enterrar su espada, no puede evitar quedar paralizado. Nunca le ha gustado dar muerte por la espalda, así que usando su pierna le voltea y dar pronto fin a su joven existencia. Ahora imaginen la escena. Los ojos esmeraldas mirando hacia un lado, evitando que las miradas hicieran contacto. Un brazo sosteniendo su hombro (posiblemente lastimado) y lágrimas saliendo de esos ojos. Hyoga, quedó embrujado en ese instante. Piel blanca como ella sola… la mejor obra que ningún escultor pudiese tallar jamás. Ya se decía, que era demasiado extraño, un soldado con manos tan suaves y gráciles. Si es que todo el conjunto era perfecto. Ahora cerraba sus ojos fuertemente, sabiendo que no le esperaba más que la muerte. El sudor pegando sus cabellos a su frente, su respiración fuerte, la tonalidad blanca de sus piernas. Y una imagen llenó su cabeza (y de paso sus sentidos). Con la misma escena, sólo que en su cama, y aquel guerrero, entre sus brazos, con ojos semiabiertos, exigiendo por más. Un pequeño hilillo de sangre brotando de su nariz. Todos los guerreros no pudieron preocuparse por su Señor… mínimo, el pequeño si le había dado muchos problemas después de todo. Y como todos estaban mirándole intensamente, esperando una reacción de él… hizo lo mejor que pudiese hacer en esos casos… Enterró su espada. Un grito desgarrando el silencio que había creado cuando había levantado su espada quedándose estático. La había enterrado en su pierna. Con esto, la presa no podía huir, y estaba asegurada por lo menos por tres meses, a lo sumo, tendría tiempo suficiente para domarlo.

"Rodeen la ciudad, que nadie salga o entre sin mi permiso. En cuanto al muchacho, prepárenlo y llévenlo a mis habitaciones".

"Señor… y que hacemos con los muertos en batalla?"

"Organicen la ceremonia. Fueron unos grandes guerreros, y como tales deben abandonar este mundo. Que se corra la voz. El ejército divino no perdió, sino hasta que el último de sus soldados perdió la vida"

Todos bajaron la cabeza en señal de obediencia, y salieron pronto a realizar las órdenes del magno. Cuando un inconciente peliverde pasó por su lado, no pudo evitar sonreír. Tomó un mechón de sus cabellos, mientras se decía: 'qué trofeo más hermoso me he ganado'.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era de noche. Ahora, se encontraba honrando a aquellos hombres que perdieron su vida en batalla. El ejército divino, tenía un lugar entrañable en su corazón. Pero resultó ser que su corazón quedó encantado con su nuevo trofeo. Furioso en batalla, con una habilidad única en las armas, logró aniquilar a muchos sus mejores guerreros. Sabía que, al enfrentarse a él, no estaba en las mejores condiciones. El sudor corriendo por todo su cuerpo, sobre esa armadura que apostaba, estaba asfixiándole.

El cielo azul, tomaba forma rojiza cuando las llamas se confundían en su intensidad. Todos los cuerpos, sin importar si eran de un bando o del otro, eran quemados bajo el incienso de los dioses, prometiéndole una recompensa en el olimpo al tener gran valor en el combate. Miró a su alrededor. Seiya se había retirado, cansado de no hacer nada, y ahora dormía plácidamente en el campamento.

Nadie podría creerle. Le dolía ver tanta sangre derramada, pero también sabía que era necesario. Porque por las buenas nadie entiende. Nadie lo tomó en serio. Veía con pesar algunas personas pidiendo permiso para retirar los cuerpos de sus amados. Mujeres llorando amargamente. Niños que le miraban con odio nacido del corazón. Hyoga sonrió con pesar. Futuros enemigos. Dio todo el permiso necesario. En momentos así, su corazón se estrujaba en su pecho. Pero entonces recordó cuando su padre lo llevó a aquel lugar. Sus pulmones quemaban, sus ojos ardían. Todos… por qué tan negros? 'Son esclavos', había explicado su padre. 'Los dioses le dieron la mala fortuna de haber nacido así'. Hyoga no comprendía: por qué la vida de los humanos estaba regida por el designio de los dioses? Acaso, qué le depararía para él el destino?. Kamus carraspeó para obtener nuevamente la atención de su hijo. 'Nada puede hacerse por ellos Hyoga. No te sientas triste al respecto. Son el resultado de una guerra. Siempre los hay'. Y viendo a la gente morir entre cenizas, ser maltratados por su misma raza se hizo una promesa. Todo iba a acabar. Si alguien les dijera que hacer, si alguien cambiara su sistema de vida, se aseguraría que todos fuesen felices, y que mejor alguien, que él mismo.

Siguió caminando directo hacia el campamento. Escuchó algunos ruidos extraños en una de las carpas. Levantó una ceja. Cuatro hombres seguían batallando contra aquel muchacho que horas antes le había dado una excelente muestra de valor en combate. Su trofeo. Al parecer, estaba entre confundido-aturdido y furioso. Vaya, quien lo pensara, con ese semblante angelical. Aún sin una extremidad en pleno uso, se defendía muy bien contra sus soldados, que sólo buscaban la forma de curarle la herida (sin lastimarlo xDDD tarea imposible). Hyoga estaba más que distraído con el espectáculo. Cuatro hombres contra uno lastimado… y no habían logrado vencerle. Las ganas por hacerle suyo habían aumentado a niveles insospechados, y cuando estaba dispuesto a entrar en la contienda, sintió que alguien le ponía la mano en su hombro.

"No" fue lo primero que dijo el peliverde cuando se encontró con la confundida mirada de su amigo.

"Pero… ni siquiera sabes que voy a hacer"

"Pero te conozco lo suficiente como para intuirlo" Hyoga se volteó a mirar a Isaac. Cuántos años habían pasado juntos? Desde su tierna infancia. Era imposible ocultarle nada. Era un libro abierto a los ojos de su amigo. "Vete, debo tratarlo, si quieres que tu trofeo dure hasta mañana".

"No van a lograr vencerlo"

"No han sabido como hacerlo… pero ya se me ocurrió algo. Tu vete a descansar. Mañana a primera hora, debemos volver a Macedonia"

"Aún no hemos terminado de honrar a los caídos" mencionó con solemnidad Hyoga. "Hasta que el último de esos guerreros no descanse en paz, no podré irme tranquilo"

"Espartacos"

"Eh?"

"Acabó de llegar un mensajero. A tres lunas de distancia, un ejército de espartacos viene hacia acá"

"Pues que vengan, no les tengo miedo."

"Hyoga…" Isaac miraba con desaprobación a su amigo.

"Mira, cuando yo conquisto algo, es mío. Y no voy a perder a Tracia sólo porque un ejército de espartacos vengan!".

"En primer lugar, Tracia no nos interesa. No es un punto estratégico. En segundo lugar, no estaba en planes conquistarla, recuerdas? Sólo querías a tu sacerdotisa, y ya está en nuestro poder. Y en tercer lugar, y por más ganas que comas para combatir contra ellos, sabes que no estamos en condiciones de otra batalla. Perdimos a la mitad de nuestros hombres, y la mitad de los que quedan están gravemente heridos. Debes entender Hyoga"

Bueno, Isaac tenía su punto. Además de la sacerdotisa, se llevaba un guerrero que valía por 100 hombres. Sonrió complacido. "Muy bien Isaac, lo dejo en tus manos. Que esté listo para cuando lleguemos a Macedonia"

"Te aseguro que estará atadito en tu cama, listo para la acción" replicó Isaac mientras entraba con pedazos de madera y algunas cadenas, que Hyoga ignoraba su utilidad. "Ahh Hyoga… se me olvidaba" El rubio giró sobre sus pasos al escuchar su nombre "Un mensajero lo trajo hoy… es de tu hermana".

"Esmeralda?"

"Aja… no te preocupes, nada grave… una misiva de ella, nada más" Los ojos de Hyoga brillaron en emoción. Tomó la carta y corrió a su carpa. Su adorable hermana siempre le escribía para saber de él, si comía bien xDD, si oraba a los dioses, si se portaba bien… ya saben, cosas que una tierna hermana gemela le podría escribir a su hermano conquistador… ahh si, e implorándole que pasara lo que pasara, nunca hiciese nada que levantara la ira de los dioses.

Cuando Isaac estuvo adentro, ordenó a otros 4 guardias más a entrar en la carpa. Cada uno debía tomar una extremidad del muchacho mientras otros intentaban atarlas a la base de la carpa. Shun luchaba ferozmente. No sabía lo que tramaban pero tampoco se los iba a facilitar. Y el simple hecho de que hablaran una lengua que no conocía, tampoco estaba ayudando nada. Y menos cuando sintió que sus antepiernas eran atadas a un pedazo de manera, que las mantenía arrodilladas y a distancia una de su otra. Shun ahora se encontraba arrodillado, sin posibilidad alguna de levantarse y con ambas manos amarradas fuertemente hacia el cielo. En la base de la tienda.

Fue una tarea agotadora para los soldados, quienes terminaron la misión; salieron dispuestos a beber algo. Shun sólo respiraba pesadamente, sus ojos bien abiertos mirando hacia abajo, intentando por todos los medios de soltarse. Su pierna dolía, justo donde este miserable le había atravesado. Sintió que alguien acariciaba su mejilla. De un rápido movimiento movió su cabeza intentando morder esa mano que se atrevía a tocarlo. Luego comenzó con una serie de gritos. Isaac sólo tomó un dedo y lo metió en su oído, en señal de que poco o nada entendía… e importaba "Malditos… malditos sean! Ustedes los mataron a todos… a todos, Mime… dioses… cuando mi hermano sepa… Malditos"

"uyyy, una fiera sin duda alguna" comentó Isaac divertido. "Todo hubiera sido más fácil de haber colaborado. Pero como no quisiste hacerlo, entonces comprenderás no hubo otra manera". Veía dolor y desesperación en sus ojos, y sabía que de estar suelto, ya se le habría mandado encima. Isaac tomó una extraña hierva que introdujo con algo de dificultad en la boca de Shun. Colocó un poco de la misma en su boca y apretó los dientes asegurándose que Shun le mirara. El joven de cabellos castaños claros (que con la luz del sol se vuelven verdáseos xP) comprendió e imitó los movimientos. Tan pronto como hubo mordido, comenzó a experimentar todos sus sentidos aletargados… que rayos le había dado?. Acto seguido, Isaac tomó un poco de vino en una mano y la echó en la herida. Luego, con unos finos palos de madera prendió fuego para pasarlo cuidadosamente en la herida que amenazaba con infectarse. Shun solo pudo abrir los ojos ante el dolor inminente. No podía alejarse. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos pero no los cerraba. "Shhh… está bien. Ya, ya, sólo estoy cauterizando… ves? Pronto pasará el dolor". Volvió a lavar la herida, y luego sacó un hilo y una aguja. Shun juraba que era una clase de tortura, aunque no entendía la razón. "Debieras estar agradecido. Hyoga nunca deja a nadie con vida. Prefiere matarlos a todos, que dejar prisioneros de guerra". Shun sólo miraba como la aguja pasaba por su piel una y otra vez. Estaba tan cansado, y además, ya no dolía. Ahora sólo observaba. Finalmente, Isaac tomó un pedazo de carne cruda y la puso encima de la herida, sujetándola con una venda. "Claro, la otra cuestión es que debes entenderme nada, verdad? Si supieras lo que Hyoga tiene pensado para ti, créeme que seguirías intentando soltarte". Salió de la carpa, ordenando a algunos soldados custodiarle. A otros que parecían algo desocupados, les puso en la labor de crear una celda. Algo le decía que para la mañana, el muchacho tendría la suficiente fuerza, y que su vuelta a Macedonia no sería tan grata como Hyoga lo esperaba. Y cuando Shun sintió que nuevamente estaba solo, no pudo evitar llorar amargamente. Llorar por los caídos, porque todos eran sus amigos desde la tierna infancia, porque todos cuidaban y velaban por su bienestar… porque ahora todos estaban muertos… "Mime… mime… que los dioses te acompañen… y que ten fuerza… tu… tu no puedes estar muerto."

Y lo que el gran emperador… o bueno, futuro emperador de toda Grecia no sabía era que Shun no era el único sobreviviente del ejército divino. En el campo de batalla, cuando vio cómo una espada salida de la nada atravesaba el cuerpo de Mime, lo primero que hizo fue crear una distracción sobre él mismo. La pila de cadáveres sólo le servirían para una cosa. Ocultar el cuerpo de Mime. Sabía que su corazón aún latía. Y le hizo prometer por todos los dioses, se mantuviera en el suelo, y esperara el mejor momento para salir. Cuando llegó el magno y comenzaron a batallar… y cuando le tumbó al suelo. Mime tuvo deseos de salir y batallar. Pero Shun, con lágrimas en los ojos le decía: "lo prometiste! No salgas de aquí, por favor… no salgas" – en un murmullo – "de no hacerlo, te va a matar" – "eso no importa. Dile a mi hermano, que te cuidé, tal y como se lo prometí. Y que no me pesa haber dejado este mundo, si pude dejarle a su lado… ahora es tu turno de cuidarlo… Mime" Fue entonces cuando le voltearon… y vio con rabia cómo enterraban la espada en la extremidad de su pequeño ototo. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, y cuando Shun lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, aún rogándole cumplir la promesa de no salir. Mime, moviendo sus labios dijo: "te rescataremos". Shun sólo asintió. Mime volvió a ocultarse en la muerte, viendo cómo se llevaban a su inconciente yerno. "Te rescataremos. No te preocupes Shun… cuando llegue tu hermano, te rescataremos"

Y amaneció, y aún no se acababan de incinerar todos los cuerpos de los caídos. El calor era sofocante, y combinado con el de la mañana era peor. Aún seguían apareciendo familiares quienes pedían sus cuerpos para ser honrados bajo su tradición, esperando aún no hayan sido incinerados. Hyoga tomó una jarra con agua y la vertió sobre todo su cuerpo, que sólo tenía hasta el momento, unas ropas cubriendo sus partes nobles. Luego, tomando otra jarra, la llevó a su boca, dejando que parte del agua cayera sobre su pecho desnudo. Shun sólo miraba la escena. No pudo evitar que abrir sus labios, como intentando imaginar bebiendo algo del agua que caía. Hyoga le miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Era eso mismo lo que quería lograr… y vaya que lo estaba consiguiendo. Una adorable escena. Atado, imposibilitado para cualquier maniobra, y sin haber comido nada desde el día anterior.

"Tienes sed? Acaso… quieres tomar algo?"

Entrando a la carpa, por un momento dándole sombra, acercando una jarra. Shun sólo seguía la jarra con la mirada, como hipnotizado; intentando alcanzarla con su cabeza. Hyoga sólo miraba los intentos del mancebo sonriendo. El sonido de las cadenas aumentaba ante la desesperación de ojos esmeralda intentando alcanzar la vasija. Sabía muy en el fondo que eso no estaba bien. A nadie se le niega el agua… pero tenerlo tan sometido, y verlo tan obediente. Fue entonces cuando echó todo el contenido en el rostro sorprendido del muchacho, que no paraba de toser mientras Hyoga no dejaba de reírse. Shun sólo levantó la mirada… una mirada que dejó al Magno sin aliento. Una mezcla de extrañeza y miedo… pero nunca lo que se imaginó ver… y esto… esto le dejó confundido. Lanzó con rabia la vasija y salió chocándose con Seiya. El muchacho de cabellos marrones y cejas pobladas le miró sin entender, y siguió con la vista hacia el lado contrario de donde caminaba su amigo encontrándose con aquella persona atada…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya era tarde, y todos estaban atareados levantando el campamento. Hyoga caminaba furiosamente de un lado al otro en su carpa. Cómo… cómo se había atrevido! Donde debiera haber odio, rencor… sólo había encontrado lástima… lástima? A él? Al gran Magno? Si no lo había matado, era porque no lo había probado. Ese chiquillo sin duda alguna estaba tanteando su suerte.

De pronto gritos llegando a sus oídos. Salió siguiendo los estruendos que le encaminaron (casualmente) donde se encontraba cautivo su futuro amante. Jarrones, botellas, soldados… todo era lanzado hacia fuera. Cuando se acercó a ver, no daba crédito. Seiya estaba furioso! Como la temible bestia que aparecía cuando se le necesitaba. Sus cabellos erizados, sus ojos mirando fijamente, su pose lista para atacar todo lo que se moviera. Mostraba sus dientes desafiente. Detrás, e igual de asombrado que todos, se encontraba Shun, fuera de sus ataduras, no sabiendo que hacer para controlarle. Hyoga sólo atinó a rugir, haciendo que todos se detuvieran en ese mismo momento.

"Quién fue el causante de todo esto!" todos juraban que la tierra estaba temblando. La imagen de Hyoga daba miedo y todos atinaron a señalar al caballero nacido de Atenea. Seiya seguía mirándoles a todos como un lobo protegiendo a sus crías: "Ellos… yo deber proteger…" Hyoga sabía del problema de Seiya para comunicarse. Y cuándo algo se le metía en la cabeza, lo protegía a como diera lugar. Lo extraño, es que Seiya hubiese actuado por cuenta propia. En una de las conquistas que hacía su padre, atravesando un bosque, se vieron atacados por una jauría de temibles lobos blancos. Eran hermosos, sin duda alguna (es más, algunos de ellos, siguen en los jardines de Macedonia). Lo que les asombró, es ver a un niño entre ellos, atacando como cualquiera, con pelaje cubriéndole. Cuando le dieron caza, corroboraron era un humano!. Ignoraban lo que le había pasado, o a su familia, pero Kamus decidió adoptarlo como a un hijo más. 'Verás Hyoga: ha pasado tanto tiempo en la naturaleza, que puede ver cosas que nosotros no vemos. Pero también en cierto, ha perdido su rumbo… y debemos mostrarle lo que é, como humano, debe saber'. Hyoga no estaba muy seguro de la elección de su padre. Pero una semana con ellos, y el pelaje que cubría todo su cuerpo caía. Claro, les tomó más de 4 años intentar que comiera en la mesa como todos, en lugar de hacerlo con los lobos… o que dijera cosas en lugar de gruñir o aullar… pero había valido la pena. Rápido como el viento, leal como él solo. Hyoga le quería y le apreciaba: Aunque fuese un muchacho de 15 años, seguía pareciendo un niño: un niño que deseaba aprender, que todo lo que veía le asombraba. Dohko alguna vez lo había mencionado. 'Cuando el humano pierde su capacidad de asombro no le queda más remedio que la muerte…'. Tener a Seiya a su lado le recordaba que aún cuando su cuerpo creciera, no le impedía sentir y pensar como un niño. A veces, las mejores soluciones, las más rápidas vienen de la mente de los pequeños. Un pequeño secreto para todos aquellos que sucumbieron ante su poder. Simplemente, porque nunca se imaginaron que el ataque fuera así…

Ahora, volviendo al presente, Seiya seguía sin bajar la guardia, pero ahora miraba a Hyoga, como explicándole su proceder.

"yo protejo Esmeralda. Esmeralda iban a dañar. Yo protejo Esmeralda" -

Golpeaba su pecho con su puño limpio. Decisión en sus ojos. Decisión y amor. Entonces volteó su mirada hacia el joven de cabellos castaños claros… y viéndolo detenidamente, era idéntico a su amada hermana. Sólo con diferencia del sexo, claro está, el color de ojos y cabellos. Pero definitivamente, eran idénticos. Un vuelco sintió en su corazón. Acaso… por eso no habría querido matarle? Y esa era la razón por la que se sentía tan mal cada vez que intentaba torturarlo… o peor aún… era por eso mismo quería llevarlo a la cama! Palideció. No… eso nunca! Si era cierto. Adoraba a Esmeralda. Para él, la única mujer en sus ojos… pero era un amor fraternal, puro. Nada carnal ni mucho menos… no. "Ya basta! Ustedes, que miran, terminen de levantar el campamento… RAPIDO!" los soldados salieron corriendo presurosos "en cuanto a ti" –mirando a Seiya, cuyo rostro no parecía mostrar remordimiento alguno – "sigue protegiendo a Esmeralda… buen chico, eres un buen chico Seiya" acariciando los cabellos. "No dejes que nada le pase, no dejes que salga de aquí" Seiya sólo asintió, aliviando la feroz expresión en su rostro. Sólo faltaba sacar la lengua xDD y mover la colita.

Shun sólo observaba cómo el rubio salía confundido. No entendió absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado. Aparte, necesitaba aprender griego, o de ninguna forma lograría enterarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sólo le pareció escuchar repetidamente una palabra: Esmeralda. Es más, cuando el muchacho de cabellos marrones le habló, le decía así mientras le desataba. Ahora sobaba sus muñecas. El palo que mantenían sus piernas separadas, pudo retirarlo sintiendo un gran alivio. Retiró la venda, notando asombrado que la herida estaba completamente sellada. Una costra que mostraba su pronta recuperación, pero nada más. Cuándo tanteó levantarse, además del dolor en su pierna, el mundo giró a sus pies. Y cuando pensó iba a caer, fue sostenido por aquel extraño muchacho, que le miraba alegremente.

Recordando los sonidos que escuchó pronunciar del magno cuando acariciaba la cabeza del muchacho, intentó imitarlos: "sigue protegiendo a Esmeralda… buen chico, eres un buen chico Seiya". Eso hizo llamar la atención del joven de ojos marrones, quien se quedó observándolo. Shun no estaba seguro de lo que acababa de decir, pero su miedo se apagó cuando el muchacho sonriendo le abrazó, besándole las mejillas y la frente. En realidad, parecía muy feliz. Un gruñido en el estómago de Shun, hizo que le mirara extrañado, para salir de la carpa. El joven de ojos esmeralda no entendía muy bien el proceder hasta que le vio llegando con comida, para luego posarse a su lado, colocando su cabeza en sus piernas, como esperando una caricia… la cual no se hizo esperar. Seiya comenzó a quedarse dormido, cuando Shun comenzó a entonar la misma canción de cuna que su hermano le cantaba de pequeño. Seiya no entendía absolutamente nada… igual, dejó arrullarse ante la melodiosa voz del prisionero quedando profundamente dormido.

Shun sintió lástima por el chico que dormitaba… sabía el problema que le ocasionaría con el perverso y cretino que tenían como rey. Pero no podía quedarse ahí. Debía regresar a Tracia. Debía huir en cuanto le fuera posible. Aún le preocupaba el bienestar de Mime. Sabía que era fuerte, y no se iba a dejar llevar por la muerte así de fácil. Pero no podía evitar sentir miedo. Dejó a Seiya cuidadosamente durmiendo, y luego despacio asomó la cabeza fuera de la carpa. Todos estaban tan ocupados levantando el campamento, que con suerte, lograría escapar. Tracia, se veía como un punto en el horizonte. No estaba muy seguro cuantas millas debía recorrer, pero no podía dejar desperdiciar la oportunidad. Su atuendo rasgado, llamaba mucho la atención. Pero menos mal, su carpa no esta tan vigilada como horas antes lo estaba.

Con pasos sigilosos, comenzó a camuflarse entre barriles, comida… armas… entonces, algo llamó su atención. Una manta en lo que se podía ver, una improvisada cama. Justo lo que necesitaba! Y no estaba muy lejos de allí. Con algo de maña, logró evitar a dos soldados que conversaban animosamente. Ya estaba adentro. Sólo colocarse esto, saldría y correría a su amada Tracia. Esta pesadilla terminaría, y todo volvería a la normalidad… bueno… sin tener en cuenta una masacre… claro está.

Logró acomodársela. Giró chocándose con alguien. Orbes azules chocando contra verdes. Hyoga no se veía con cara de muchos amigos. "Y tu… que diablos estás haciendo aquí?" tomándolo del brazo y haciéndole una llave, antes de que huyera…

… Continuará

Notas de la autora xD:

Para los que no han notado aún, sip, Hyoga está en el papel de Alejandro Magno xP. Sabían que el ejército divino en realidad existió? Y que fue aniquilado por el Magno? -. Quise introducirlo, porque extrañamente, ningún libro de historia lo menciona… vaya se come las partes más interesantes, no creen? La técnica de curación que usó Isaac para curar, fue la que leí usaban los griegos (err… no quise usar leche materna… no se de dónde la sacaría xDD). La hierva, no se cuál sería. Investigaciones recientes han descubierto que por eso es que las pitonisas tenían tantas… revelaciones xDD!

Y nos vamos a la parte… lectoras opinan/preguntan… suzaku responde xP

Hikaru Itsuko : Bueno weno weno! me ha gustado oh si - jojojo aunque debo decir nunca habÃ­a visto un ikki-mime, pero se ve interesante, sobre todo eso de que raptaron a la sacerdotiza y est'a' esta peleando con ellos, muy muy comico, pero bueno espero poder leer pronto el siguiente capitulo

Rta: Jajajaja… más cómico será, cuando sepan que no raptaron a la que es Hikarin xDDD… muchas gracias por leer cada una de mis historias… estoy profundamente conmovida T.T

Nadesiko Takase: Hola!. Me gusta mucho el toque histórico que le diste al fic, esta muy bueno realmente!. Me quedo así­ o.o Ja, ja. Espero que lo sigas pronto!

Rta:Muchas gracias! Estaba renuente a escribirlo, pero menos mal ha calado bien en la gente… y es que no me aguantaba más las ganas! Espero ver reviews tuyos en esta segunda entrega

Garibola: Woa me encanto es explendido, podrias actualizarlo pronto esque realmente me gusto  
Permiteme felicitarte de nuevo pero porfis no te hagas derogar

Rta: Ahhh para que veas que no me hago de rogar, aquí está la segunda entrega. Espero que no te haya desairado. Dime… que te pareció?

Valsed Me encanto tu forma de escribir, muy buena.  
Me dejaste intrigada con tu historia  
quiero saber que mas pasara

Rta: a estas horas de la vida, también me gustaría saber en qué finalizará todo xD.

Isane-Beta: Q interesante la idea o.o a mi nunca se me hubiera ocurrido algo parecido..pero esta buenisimo!  
Hyoga se ve tan poderoso y lindo...Shuncito no se queda atras en belleza! espero q sea Shun x Hyoga :3  
Segui escribiendola porfis!

Rta: deseo concedido xDDD Lo lamento, pero no creo que haya un ShunxHyoga xDDD no creo que el Magno lo permita… hahahahahha xDDDD… aunque… quien sabe… a lo mejor… lo más probable… es quien sabe xP

Entonces, les dejo para el siguiente capítulo… Ya saben… cualquier review… se les agradece xDDD…

Hasta la próxima!


	3. Capítulo III

Notas del autor:

Saint seiya no me pertenece y sólo lo hago por gusto xP.

"" cuando se habla en tracio… o cualquier otro idioma que no entienda el magno, jojojo xP

"" cuando se habla en griego

**Capítulo III**

Un golpe hizo que despertara. Visibilidad casi nula. Intentó enfocar sus ojos a ese "piso". Madera. Ya no era arena, lo cual quiere decir que… asustado, contemplando esa posibilidad, intentó incorporarse, pero se golpeó con algo. Sus manos comenzaron a tantear. Ahora, sus ojos acostumbrados a la semioscuridad pudieron verlo todo. Se encontraba en una especie de… JAULA! Esto es sencillamente inaudito!. Tomó los barrotes de madera con sus manos aplicando fuerza. Nada. Pero al menos, sus manos podían salir de esos barrotes, e intentar retirar aquellas telas que le mantenían cubierto.

Vio caballos, uno que otro guerrero cargando vasijas y ornamentos que reconoció como algunos que adornaban el templo de Afrodita. Zorras(1) transportando víveres y demasíes. Carretas llevando a malheridos. Es más, al parecer, él se encontraba en una.

Apretó los dientes. Habían invadido el santuario. Eso es blasfemia! Su mirada seguía, hasta que se topó con la de un guerrero que le miraba de forma disgustarte. "Hola pequeña… dormiste bien? Sabes, papá tiene algo para ti" mientras comenzaba a acercar su mano, intentando acariciar alguna parte del cuerpo de Shun. Instintivamente, comenzó a irse hacia atrás, pero debido al poco espacio, el sujeto tomó su pierna y comenzó a acariciarla intentando llegar a la entrepierna, relamiendo sus labios con lascivia. Shun estaba completamente aterrorizado, y comenzó a patalear. De pronto, las caricias cesaron. Miró hacia dónde se encontraba momentos antes el acosador… pero no había nada. Con algo de miedo se dirigió hacia el lugar y comenzó a levantar tímidamente la cortina de tela.

Poco a poco. Al principio con algo de miedo. Y cuando logró reunir toda la valentía que tenía, notó que la tela había sido retirada completamente. Volvió a alejarse, pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando encontró con la mirada alegre de Seiya (versión invertida xD) portando un mazo xP. "Yo proteger a Esmeralda. Esmeralda despertar. Seiya feliz Esmeralda despertar". Seiya se veía muy animado pero Shun no sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo ni que contestar. "Sigue protegiendo a Esmeralda… buen chico, eres un buen chico Seiya". Y de nuevo, una sonrisa mayor que la anterior se mostraba en el rostro del muchacho. Shun comenzó a decir cada una de las palabras una vez más, acariciando su rostro, notando que respondía mejor cuando escuchaba 'Esmeralda' y 'Seiya'. Pero, cuál de ellos sería su nombre?

"SEIYA!" El chico inmediatamente se levantó de su pintoresca postura. Por entre los barrotes, vio al que le trató las heridas hablando con él. Entonces, se llama Seiya, eso o un sobrenombre… o quizás era una forma de decir soldado? No… debe ser un nombre. Por la forma cómo se refieren, y los graciosos gestos que hace el muchacho (lengua salida y un brazo posándolo detrás de su cabeza, cual niño regañado). Bueno, al menos, ya tenía a un amigo a quien llamar.

"Qué rayos pensabas, estabas haciendo"

"YO PROTEJO ESMERALDA… YO"

"Si, si. Ya me sé ese cuento. No tienes que decírmelo. Lo que yo te pregunto, es qué diablos hacías con medio cuerpo colgando! No sabes qué te podías lastimar de caer?" Isaac regañaba al de cabellos marrones que sólo bajaba la cabeza. "Puedes proteger a tu Esmeralda, siempre y cuando tengas cuidado de ti mismo. Me entiendes Seiya?"

"Seiya entiende… no odiar T.T"

"Quién ha hablado aquí de odiar -" ahora era Isaac el que revolvía el cabello del joven. Shun estaba entendiendo por qué el cabello del joven de cejas pobladas era tan alborotado xD. De pronto, mucha luz le dejó ciego por unos instantes. Cuando por fin recuperó la visión, se encontró cara a cara (separados por barrotes) con Isaac. "Ahh… despertaste". Shun frunció el seño, lo que hizo hacer reír a carcajada limpia al peliverde de cabellos cortos. "Ni que te estuviera pidiendo que te acostaras conmigo… aunque… no sería mala idea". Tanteó introduciendo los dedos, con tan mala suerte, que esta vez Shun si logró mordérselos. "AAhhhh . U. Así le pagas al que te salvó! Lo dicho, es la última vez que rescato a doncellas en apuros. Nunca me lo agradecen y siempre me lastiman". Bromeó un momento, pero viendo que Shun ni se inmutaba se dio por vencido. Alguien debería enseñarle el griego, o terminarían enloqueciendo al de cabellos castaños.

Isaac montó en la carreta, y Seiya comenzó la marcha. Shun sólo se recogía intentando comprender la conversación que ambos llevaban. Curiosamente, no se sentía tan mal. Con tal de estar lejos de cierto rubio, podría aguantar lo que fuera. Lo que le hizo pensar. Que pasó cuando le encontró ahí? El dolor en su hombro le corroboró que no fue un sueño cuando le aplicó la llave, mientras le gritaba. Tenía tanto miedo, que sólo podía abrir sus labios sin saber que hacer o decir. Porque nadie podía ayudarle. Porque vio nuevamente esa mirada de sádico… la misma que puso cuando enterró esa espada en su pierna sin ningún reparo. Sentía su brazo cada vez más y más apretado. Juraría que en cualquier momento rompería su hombro. Apretó sus dientes. Y luego de eso, todo blanco. Que pasó en ese periodo de tiempo? Por más que su mente intentaba recordar… nada. Sólo la sensación de dolor.

"Falta mucho?" – despertó al muchacho de sus cavilaciones.

"Si."

" Falta mucho?"

"Si"

"Y ahora?"

"Seiya, ya me preguntaste eso hace una hora. Si falta aún mucho"

"Pegaso cansado… Pegaso descansar." – el muchacho veía preocupado a su caballo.

"Si Seiya. Todos estamos cansados, pero pronto llegaremos con los mercaderes. Ahí descansaremos". Nada. Por más atención que pusiera, simplemente no podía entender nada. Suspiró en señal de cansancio. Jamás en su vida, había imaginado pasar por eso. Ni en su más terrible pesadilla.

Pasó algo más de tres horas, cuando los dioses escucharon sus plegarias. Comenzó a comprenderlo todo a la perfección. Era arameo. Seguramente alguna aldea beduina. Su rostro no pudo evitar sonreír de satisfacción.

Muchos mercaderes llegan a Tracia. Y él, como sacerdotisa suprema, debía comprarles telas y diversas esencias para mantener en buen estado el templo. Y era obvio, debía dominar a las mil maravillas ese idioma, si no quería que le estafaran. Ahora estaba salvado!. Pero cuando intentó levantar la manta para pedir ayuda, comprobó con horror que habían colocado cajas en todos los extremos de la celda. Golpeó desesperadamente, mientras gritaba. Una mano tomó la suya. Si… al fin, podría despertar de ese horrible sueño. Y justo cuando iba a darle las gracias al desconocido que respondía a su llamado notó que la suerte lo había abandonado definitivamente.

"Que diablos crees que estás haciendo"

De nuevo, esa mirada penetrante sobre él.

Y otra vez ese miedo que tanto le molestaba inundándolo. El magno quedó hipnotizado nuevamente por esos ojos que lo invitaban no necesariamente a orar xDD. Y Shun, que podía estar muriéndose de miedo, pero no era ningún tonto.

Cuando Hyoga se dio cuenta, una mano atrapaba su rostro, impulsándolo hacia atrás, para luego perder equilibrio y caer olímpicamente. Una graciosa maroma realizada por el joven de cabellos claros, le hizo salir limpiamente de la jaula que le tenía preso. Pero justo antes de echarse a la fuga, sintió un fuerte tirón en su tobillo que le hizo caer. Volteó su mirada, para mirar quien lo detenía.

Hyoga estaba furioso… no. Más que furioso… Putistérico(2). Su agarre, cual león, enterrando las uñas en su presa, evitando que se escapara. Y la sacerdotisa, hizo lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos… gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

"Alguien ayúdeme… por favor… AUXILIO!" El magno se sintió asustado. Era de noche, pero obviamente estaba logrando captar la atención de todos, así que soltó su agarre, solo para saltar encima e intentar acallarlo. Fue entonces cuando recibió una mordida, y un patadón en su estómago, que le hizo alejarse, recordando que esa misma pieza fina de porcelana, había sido capaz de enfrentarse a 100 hombres suyos al mismo tiempo.

"MI NOMBRE ES SHUN. SOY LA SACERDOTIZA DE TRACIA! DÍGANLE A MI HERMANO HACIA DONDE NOS DIRIGIMOS. DIGANLE QUE ESTOY BIEN… DIGANLE QUE ESTOY BIEN. HABLEN CON IKKI DE FENIX, COMANDANTE DE…" – su voz dejó de salir, cuando el golpe llegó. Sus pulmones soltando tan preciado aire. Por instinto, sólo pudo contraerse de dolor. Hyoga estaba descontrolado (bueno, ya se ha demostrado que no es paciencia su principal virtud xP). De sus ojos salían llamas. Ese niño estaba tanteando su vida desde hacía mucho tiempo, y el alcohol en su cabeza no estaba ayudando en nada. Pero el joven de cabellos castaños veía tan cerca su libertad, que no le importó el dolor que su cuerpo recibía, así que cuando sintió que podría soportar los golpes, continuó gritando.

"SOY LA SACERDOTIZA DE TRACIA! DÍGANLE A MI HERMANO, IKKI DE FENIX QUE ESTOY BIEN… DÓNDE ME ENCUENTRO, DÓNDE ME DIRIJO!" Los golpes de rubio eran cada vez más y más fuertes, seguidos de "CALLATE! CALLATE MALDITA SEA!" los niños horrorizados por la escena, buscaban protección en los brazos de sus madres. Los hombres no sabían si intervenir o no (fuesen beduinos, fuesen sus propios guerreros). Sabían que la ira del magno era divina, y una vez comenzada, sólo la muerte podía terminarla.

Y ante tanta violencia, una tenue voz se escuchó. Más que una voz, una hermosa tonada que llegaba al corazón de todos los presentes. Saori, una joven de enigmática mirada amatista al igual que cabellos, entonaba esta dulce canción.

El señor Kido, su abuelo, salió con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Anillos adornando sus manos, telas cubriendo sus canosos cabellos, y atuendos arabescos. Tomó a Hyoga con un fuerte abrazo, invitándolo a seguir la celebración, y a deleitarse con el dulce canto de su nieta.

Hyoga no estaba muy convencido de lo que acababa de pasar. Es más, no necesitaba ser un sabio, para saber que ese mocoso estaba pidiendo ayuda. Ya si alguien le entendió, no estaba seguro. Los que no estaban ocupados en la fiesta, dormían serenamente. Para él, todo aquello que no sea griego o macedonio, le sonaba igual. Si al menos estuviera con él Shiryu, podría preguntarle y salir de la duda. Miró por última vez la frágil figura envuelta en un charco con sangre. Y no sintió nada. Después de todo, sus sentidos estaban aletargados. Y mientras no importara, mejor. Una preocupación menos. Dejó guiarse nuevamente hacia la fogata, siguió comiendo como rey, y tomando sólo para dejarse olvidar.

Cuando hubo una distancia prudencial, alguien salió de las sombras salió. Isaac tomó con cuidado el maltrecho cuerpo de Shun, y con un enorme suspiro le levantó, para atenderle nuevamente. A este paso, era difícil decir si el muchacho llegaría vivo a Macedonia.

Pero, y dónde se encontraba Seiya? durmiendo tranquilamente al lado de Pegaso. Aunque su amor por Esmeralda fuese tal, sus sentidos fueron inundados con el dulce elixir que le dieron a probar antes, y ahora se dejaba envolver en sueños felices llenos de risas y afecto. Ni un volcán en erupción hubiese sido suficiente para levantarlo. Y menos mal los dioses lo quisieron así. Ya muchas muertes se veían en el futuro del Magno como para adelantar una más.

Shun lloraba… sollozaba. Sólo se dejaba curar nuevamente. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza, para luego abrirlos mirando la grandiosidad del cielo que le bañaba. Pero no estaba triste… ni sus lágrimas eran de amargura. Por fin, estaba seguro, saldría de ese percance. Al fin la suerte le sonreía. Y se dejó arrullar al ritmo de la música, en una tonada que decía: "Sacerdotisa, no llores más. Tu mensaje ha sido escuchado, tu hermano pronto sabrá, y en el calor de tu hogar estarás. Sólo espera, y mientras contempla las estrellas…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Con el corazón en su garganta, bajó. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas a aquel lugar que tanto tiempo conoció como su segundo hogar. Una nube de muerte se había levantado encima de su amada Tracia. No le había gustado nada. Desde que habían salido de Esparta, no se había permitido descansar. No hasta llegar a casa y asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.

Por otra parte los guerreros seguían de piedra. Con la mirada siempre en alto, esperando una orden de su capitán. Eran bien entrenados, fuertes tanto en cuerpo como alma. Los codiciados guerreros espartacos al fin habían llegado. Alguna vez alguien dijo, si hay un general espartaco en el campo de batalla, es suficiente la victoria. Un solo soldado, era capaz de suplir la fuerza, agilidad, destreza e inteligencia de 100 hombres. Nada raro que naciones dieran todo el oro que tuvieran por sólo un espartaco en sus filas.

Alexandros estaba inquieto. Pronto se encontraría con la que le fue prometida. No podía evitar sonreír. Sabía que estaba mal, y que al menos debiera solidarizarse con Ikki, pero la alegría que albergaba su corazón, era demasiada.

Cada vez que se acercaban más y más a Tracia, la muerte se sentía con mayor intensidad. Entonces, un letrero fue suficiente para romper la mitad del alma del guerrero de cabellos azules: "Que se esparza la voz: El ejército divino no fue vencido, sino hasta que el último de sus guerreros murió en combate". Suficiente para que el guerrero del fuego galopara con toda la velocidad que su caballo le permitiera.

Ikki fue el primero en ingresar a la ciudad. Los sollozos de la gente aclamando justicia, comenzaron a llenarle de ira. Corrió directo al santuario, abriendo intempestivamente la puerta. Nadie salió a recibirlo. Esa hermosa sonrisa que apaciguaba su alma.

Ambos hermanos eran fuego… pero Ikki era el fuego que quema con tan solo mirarlo. El que destruye todo, llevándolo a la nada. Mientras su dulce hermano, era aquel fuego cálido, que le invitaba al refugio… iniciando la creación cuando todo estaba perdido. Un complemento perfecto. Su joya preciosa… su niño. Su pequeño hermanito. Comenzó a buscar habitación por habitación, pero nada.

Había escuchado un murmullo… un chisme deambulando en la ciudad amurallada por las arenas. La sacerdotisa había sido secuestrada. Y no podía creerlo. Maldición. Y encima ese letrero que le apretujaba su corazón. Es acaso una broma del destino? Algún espíritu burlón que estuviera tanteando su corazón, probando la paciencia de un mortal? Dioses, prepárense para el rugido del león, si su familia le es separada. Pues subiría hasta el mismo olimpo, sólo para arrebatar aquello que es querido, en busca de un poco de tranquilidad para su acongojada alma.

Ya faltaban pocas puertas donde buscar. Arrasaría cielo y tierra sólo para encontrarles. Y entonces, sintió que su alma (bueno, lo que quedaba de ella), era desgarrada en mil pedazos: Cinco… no… seis en total, contando con el que dormitaba en la cama. Le vio. Y él, como por arte de magia abrió los ojos. Su presencia inundando la habitación, obligando a los doctores a salir de la misma. Mime le miraba con amor, con añoranza y alegría infinita.

"Mi amado"

"Sabía que vendrías"

No dijeron más. Un beso concluyó todo lo que sentían hasta ese momento. Tocó su pecho, siguiendo el curso de los vendajes.

"No debí haberme ido. Nunca debí haberte dejado solo". Maldecía en murmullos el peliazul. Mime sólo lo podía cariño y ternura, mientras acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos.

"Ya no duele. Por favor Comandante. No ponga esa cara, que casi ni le reconozco" – comenzó a molestar el joven de cabellos rojos y mirada cansada. Pero se detuvo, al ver suaves, o a veces duros movimientos de la espalda de su esposo. Ikki lloraba. Y hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Fue entonces cuando decidió, a pesar del dolor que amenazaba con regresar, abrazarle.

Y pasó un día y una noche. Ikki era el esposo añorado. Dándole a Mime, todo lo que pudiese desear, inclusive antes de pensarlo. Su corazón dolía, y lloraba. Pero si así se encontraba él, sabía que Mime estaría peor. Se enteró por uno de los doctores: Mime había perdido a su hijo. Pero si su esposo no iba a decir nada, el tampoco. Debía estar a su lado, dispuesto a ayudar, dispuesto a demostrarle todo el amor que sentía.

Y Mime lo sabía. Ikki en esos momentos se encontraba bajo mucha presión. Pero por lo pronto, conocía a su enemigo. El conocidísimo Magno.

Alexandros no se veía muy contento a saber que su prometida hubiese sido secuestrada, y en manos de lo que pudo haber escuchado, un cínico de las batallas. Aunque muy en el fondo, le admiraba, es más, podía imaginarse sus motivos. Pero lo que es de él, es suyo, y de nadie más. Sólo esperaba una orden de Ikki, para ir a arrasar, todo lo que el "Magno" había logrado. Y tenía la ciega confianza de que así sería. Pero algo le había desanimado. Contrario a lo que pensaba, Ikki no era tan compulsivo. Se tomaba su tiempo… estar alejado de su verdadero hogar le había ablandado. Seguía cuidando a su esposo. Y de eso, ya una semana!. Sus soldados empezaban a inquietarse. No es de espartacos descansar tanto. Si al menos se planeara una estratagema, bueno, pero nada!.

Contrario a la apariencia sobria y calmada, la rabia lo estaba sobrecogiendo. Y es que nadie podía entenderle. Porque solo el destino, sólo él, sabía que su alma estaba estrechamente ligada con Shun. Y siempre sería su héroe, dispuesto a salvarle cuando fuese necesario. Obviamente es la primera vez que falla, y eso le tenía turbado.

Fue entonces, cuando un día, donde el sol iluminaba más pero no por ello hacía más calor. Los beduinos llegaron como siempre, con sus mercancías. Ikki no se encontraba precisamente de humor para recibirlos, pero algo le inquietó. No buscaban a la sacerdotisa, sino preguntaban por aquél que se hacía llamar Ikki de Fénix. Salió presuroso, sólo para encontrarse con unos ojos místicos y violetas que le miraban con atención.

"Tu hermano manda a decir que se encuentra bien. Va camino a Macedonia"

"Cómo lo sabes… quién te lo dijo? Hace cuánto lo viste!"

Ikki estaba fuera de si. Tomó a la joven de sus hombros y comenzó a zarandearla con fuerza, como si con ello pudiese sacar algún tipo de información. La niña permanecía calmada, como si nada de lo que hiciera pudiese afectar su pequeño mundo. Pronto, el moreno sintió como unos brazos se posaban en los suyos haciéndole ganar algo de compostura.

"Señor. El maltratar a mi nieta, no le va a devolver a su preciada sacerdotisa" otra sonrisa calmada y serena. No había duda que esa gente era extraña. Soltó a la chica y se dispuso a escuchar lo que el anciano tenía que decirle.

Fue entonces cuando Mime hizo acto de presencia, y con un ademán, hizo pasar al santuario al anciano y a su nieta.

Luego de los respectivos saludos, Mime dirigió al patriarca hacia el gran salón, dónde le ofreció un asiento tanto a él como a la joven de mirada y cabellos violetas.

"Hace dos lunas llenas, vimos una caravana… no… un ejército cruzando por donde curiosamente, íbamos nosotros. Pidieron descanso y reabastecimiento. Y no somos quienes para negarle aposento a extraños cansados".

Ikki sólo le miraba, mientras Mime asentía. Una sombra se ocultaba en una de las bases del templo, escuchando atentamente todo lo que decían. Saori no deja de mirar aquella figura.

"La muchacha hablaba perfecto nuestro idioma, y nos sorprendió mucho que dijera, era la sacerdotisa de Tracia" El jefe obviamente se le 'omitió' comentar el trato que le daba nuestro adorable rubio cuando la sacerdotisa hablaba. "Y nos dio ese mensaje. En realidad, Saori fue quien lo escuchó, y nos pidió viniéramos a decírselo directamente a usted".

"Por qué sabe que se dirigen a Macedonia"

"Joven, son muchas cosas la que me llegan a asegurar esto." Comento entre seriedad y risueño. Ikki no estaba muy seguro como tomarlo "A mi edad, ya puede ver cosas que otros no tomarían en serio… sabe?" Había logrado conseguir toda la atención posible "Todos los detalles dan a que regresan a Macedonia. El sólo hecho de detenerse con un grupo de extraños, me hace entender fue más obligado que por gusto" Comentó muy seguro de si Kido. "Para estos momentos ya estarán llegando a su amada tierra, por lo que les aconsejo, si desean atacar, lo hagan cuando vuelvan a retomar su plan de conquistas. El Magno es conocido por la rapidez como hace las cosas. No pierdan su vida, si han de hacerlo inútilmente".

Eso sorprendió a todos los presentes. Como leyendo el pensamiento, el anciano les había cortado el camino más lógico a seguir. Era OBVIO que sabiendo ya su localización, lo mejor era atacar. Pero si era la casa del conquistador, estaría fuertemente custodiada, eso sin contar la cantidad de hombres que tuviese como aliados. Era mucho lo que había que perder. Las miradas de Ikki y Mime se cruzaron. Demasiados riesgos.

Despidieron con toda la cordialidad que se podía al líder de la tribu y su enigmática nieta.

"En cuatro lunas nuevas, busquen en Tebas, y encontrarán lo que quieren saber". Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir completamente de Tracia dejándoles confundidos.

"Oraremos por la seguridad de la joven sacerdotisa. Yo se que Alá no la desamparará"

"Tus plegarias son bien recibidas" contestó es esposo de Ikki, para luego seguir a su marido hacia el templo de Afrodita.

Cuando el comandante del ahora muerto, ejército divino ingresó al edificio, fue recibido por un furioso Alexandros.

"Sabemos la ubicación. Tenemos a los mejores hombres… y con los datos que nos dio el anciano, podemos ganarles fácilmente… QUE ESPERAMOS!"

"Por favor, Alexandros".

"Por favor nada. Pronto, Perséfone regresará al Hades, y nos será más difícil llegar(3). Es que no se dan cuenta? Si lo que dijo el viejo era cierto, sus fuerzas están reducidas a la mitad. Y están cansados. EL MOMENTO ES AHORA, QUE NO LO ENTIENDEN!"

"No es mi deseo luchar con alguien que no puede defenderse" concluyó Ikki, retirándose para evitar una confrontación. Alexandros se había ganado su confianza, pero era demasiado, precipitado. Ahora, debía reunirse con los sabios, y organizar un plan de ataque. Tiempo había. Y no podía permitirse cometer errores.

"Que piensan… por qué es tan lento… si seguimos así, se van a volver más fuertes… es que no lo ven? Soy acaso el único que lo nota?"

"Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa Alexandros. El hecho de que no vengues nuestro honor como ejército divino? O la seguridad de Shun"

Alexandros quedó callado. No podía admitir lo segundo. Bueno, de poder, podía. No QUERÍA admitirlo. De ninguna manera! Eso sería debilidad. Dio la espalda a Mime, y cuando planeaba huir, la voz del muchacho de cabellos rojizos le hizo detenerse.

"En la desesperación, se cometen muchas locuras, sabes? No dudo que el ejército espartaco aniquile fácilmente al del Magno en estos momentos" – Alexandros giró sobre sus pies, encontrándose con la mirada de Mime – "pero… piensa por unos instantes. Qué pasaría, si deciden por un momento, matarle? No sería entonces un fracaso nuestra misión? Porque aunque fuésemos tan rápidos como mercurio, la daga que quite la vida a nuestra amada sacerdotisa es más rápida aún. Te pido paciencia Alexandros. Solo espera, y reza a todos tus dioses, por su seguridad. El tiempo de héroes y damas en apuros, ha pasado Alexandros. Shun no es una doncella que espera ser rescatada. Es un guerrero, y fuerte de roer. Sólo espera Alexandros… espera".

Y le dejó pensando. Acaso, sería cierto lo que Mime le había dicho? El concepto de esperar, era nuevo para él en todos los aspectos. Si algo te molesta, debes destruirlo. Entonces, toda su vida, todos sus entrenamientos, habían sido para nada? No, obviamente que no. Pero entonces, seguiría los consejos de Mime. Esperaría.

Salió una vez más. Para ese entonces, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Suspiró, intentando recordar aquellos hermosos ojos esmeralda que le habían cautivado desde el primer instante. Había esperado tanto tiempo… podía esperar un poco más.

Y bajo esa convicción, quedó hipnotizado, viendo como el día moría, para darle la bienvenida, a una nueva noche, con la única consolación que compartían con su amada, el mismo cielo estrellado…

CONTINUARÁ…

Zorra es una carreta pequeña, como carrito de supermercado, pero hecha en madera.

Palabra inventada por mua xDD… que denota un estado entre lo furioso y lo… este… xDD superfurioso xP.

Palabras más, palabras menos, significa que llegará el invierno xD.


	4. Capítulo IV

Notas del autor:

Saint Seiya no me pertenece y sólo lo hago por gusto xP.

"" cuando se habla en tracio… o cualquier otro idioma que no entienda el magno, jojojo xP

"" cuando se habla en griego

Desgraciadamente, Saint Seiya no es mío, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece (una pena). Se hace por diversión, y no… no me pagan nada por hacerlo xD.

**Capítulo IV**

Abrió sus ojos. Era de día. Cuántos ya? El joven de cabellos largos y negros, (y trajes raros) no escatimaba esfuerzos en complacerla. No había queja alguna, pero… Qué habría pasado con su amada Tracia? Qué había pasado con su amigo de infancia. Aunque Shiryu le había prometido una y otra vez que no estaban interesados en matanzas mientras hablaba de lo sabio y compasivo que era su señor, no podía evitar sentirse preocupada. Creía en Shiryu. En su mirada serena y la seguridad en sus palabras. Pero su corazón no podía evitar sentirse estrujado. Pero ella no era la adivina después de todo. Había otra mucho mejor que ella, lo que pasa es que no se encontraba a su lado. Si… tal vez por eso se sentía tan triste. Se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de Shun en su vida… y ahora había pasado tanto tiempo sin siquiera ver su rostro. Suspiró en tristeza.

Ese día, no obstante, era diferente a todos los demás. Había mucho movimiento en todo el castillo. Casi podía decir, su presencia había pasado a un segundo plano, cosa que no le molestaba en absoluto: de una vida llena de sacrificios y entrega, a una de riquezas y exclusividad. No era su estilo. Saltó de la cama, tomó uno de los pergaminos. Cada día, desde hacía 20 (contando los pergaminos, porque no estaba segura cuánto tiempo había pasado antes de conseguirlos), dedicaba un pensamiento al joven de ojos esmeraldas. Shiryu le había prometido, tan pronto llegara el mensajero, las misivas serían enviadas. Y ella no quería que se perdiera de un sólo detalle.

Podía observar fuera de su habitación, a toda la servidumbre corriendo de un lugar a otro presurosos, murmurando entre si cosas que no entendía. Era cierto. Con el único que podía comunicarse, era con el muchacho oriental.

"_Mi querido Amigo:_

_Desde tierras lejanas, enviando bendiciones y que la diosa Afrodita siga teniéndote en su lecho de grandeza, belleza y paz. Una carta más para ti. Quién soy? Y bueno, la única que te escribirá entonces. Se que lucirás sorprendido, pero no he dejado de pensarte ni un solo instante. Como ha estado todo por allá? Has regado los claveles y rociado los aromas en los candelarios de la diosa? Se que ha de ser duro tu trabajo, sin tener a esta hermosura a tu lado. JAJAJA, era broma. Es más, creo que para este entonces, ya te habrás olvidado completamente de mí._

_Cómo se encuentra tu hermano? Hice mis cuentas, y creo que para estos días ya debió haber llegado a Tracia. No te lo quise decir, porque lucías muy nervioso, y deseoso de su pronto regreso ese día. Entonces, para qué quitarte las esperanzas, justo en ese momento? Cómo se encuentra Mime? Supongo que consintiéndote, como siempre. Hoy, en este instante, el palacio se encuentra en pleno movimiento. Había muchas cosas que no había visto desde mi llegada. Jamás me imaginé, ver alfombras llenas de tanto esplendor y belleza sabes? Tienen animales que nunca había visto en la vida y flores de increíble aroma. Adorarías estar aquí!. Su estilo es extraño, pero no deja de ser soberbio y encantador. Shiryu, creo que ya te había escrito de él con anterioridad, sigue siendo muy bueno conmigo. Hace que todo el mundo me traten como una princesa. Sigo preguntándole el porqué, pero insiste en obtener mi respuesta una vez llegue el Magno. Tú sabes quien es? Ah de ser alguien poderoso, porque tan sólo nombrarle, y todo el mundo comienza a temblar._

_Me he sentido tan sola sin tenerte a mi lado. Qué visiones has tenido? Acaso me espera una boda? Que los dioses no quieran! Una virgen y destinada a Afrodita no puede estar destinada a tales fines. Pero bueno, son sólo suposiciones mías. Tú no te preocupes._

_Sigue mirando la luna, amigo mío. Sigue esperando y orando por mi regreso, porque si de algo estoy segura, es de mi retorno a Tracia, y a tu lado. _

_Para siempre tuya_

_June"_

Otro suspiro profundo. Envolvió cuidadosamente el pergamino, y lo colocó junto con todos los otros que algún día enviaría. Fue entonces cuando dos mujeres irrumpieron en su descanso. Al parecer, deseaban asearla. Definitivamente, algo muy importante sucedería ese día…

Nadie se atrevía a acercársele. Sería un grave error siquiera considerarlo. Hyoga no se veía de cualquier forma de humor para hablar con nadie. ABSOLUTAMENTE nadie. Isaak, algunos metros detrás de la cosa envuelta en sábanas, suspiraba cansado. Desgraciadamente, Hyoga no era un sujeto que le gustara precisamente aceptar su culpa y asumir responsabilidades. Desde hacía 3 noches, el de cabellos rubios oscuros cayó enfermo de una extraña fiebre que no cedía con nada. Isaak se sentía tan mal. Si al menos estuviese en Macedonia, podría preguntarle a su maestro. Pero ahí, en medio del desierto, a mitad de la nada, las probabilidades de ese joven de llegar con vida eran nulas. Y todos lo sabían. Lo que nunca se imaginaron, era la preocupación del rubio hacia el muchacho de ojos verdes. En contra de todo lo que le dijera su mejor amigo, resolvió llevarle en su regazo. Era como si temiese que la muerte le arrebatara a su tesoro sin poder siquiera pelear contra ella. Porque hasta la muerte temía verle el rostro al Magno, o de eso estaba convencido. Después de todo, era el elegido por los dioses para unificar Grecia. Así pues, y pese a las objeciones del futuro doctor de la corte, tomó a Shun y se envolvió ambos en una sábana para protegerle del calor y paradójicamente abrigarlo con el propio.

Shun susurraba cosas incoherentes, se abrazaba a su cuerpo. Abría y cerraba sus ojos. Sus mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre, gotas de sudor hacían que su cabello se pegara a su cutis. Sus orbes antes llenas de vida y claridad perdían un poco mas de brillo. Si. Hyoga volvió a encontrarse con el miedo. Una sensación que nunca le gustó. Su eterna lucha mientras viviera.

"TRAIGAN AGUA" – rugió haciendo temblar la tierra. Todos a un radio de distancia prudencial corrieron presurosos a complacer a su señor, pero entonces, otra sorpresa. Con sumo cuidado, retirando un poco la espesa manta que le cubría, dejando entrever el hermoso e inconsciente de 'la sacerdotisa', rasgó parte sus vestidos y lo sumergió en el líquido vital e incoloro. Llevó a eso ansiados labios la prenda mojada, y los mojó. Volvió a sumergirlo, esta vez para pasarlo por su frente, su cuello y sus brazos. Todo esto con un equilibrio envidiable. Bucéfalo, una mansa paloma, entendía a la perfección los deseos de su amo, así que había detenido su paso, antes veloz pero imperturbable. El joven agonizante abría y cerraba sus labios sin cesar, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. Hyoga estaba al borde de la desesperación. Quizás en otras circunstancias, castigaría al mancebo por haberse enfermado, le encerraría y mandaría a algún médico imperial para que le sanara (si es que le importara). Pero no estaban en casa, y había lujos que no podía darse.

Como leyendo los pensamientos de Isaak, y en un momento dado, tomó la jarra y la derramó encima suyo, cayendo encima de los tres cuerpos. Ni siquiera las molestas gotas perturbaron al fiel bucéfalo; no relinchó, ni se movió. Luego, con otra vasija, tomó con rabia el contenido, para con su mano libre, atraer el rostro sonrojado por la fiebre y besarlo para pasar el agua que tanto necesitaba.

Quien iba a pensar que este acto de desesperación, sería el primer beso de nuestra sacerdotisa? Y lo mejor de todo, es que lo ignoraría. Hasta mañana? Quizás pasado? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Lo que cualquiera podía estar seguro, es que el Magno estaba despertando más sentimientos que sólo pertenencia. Pero antes de estar felices, temían. Porque el Magno era demasiado obsesivo con los objetos de su afecto. Y bien se sabe a que actos insospechados y violentos se han realizado en nombre del amor… y los celos.

Cuando Hyoga consideró que su prisionero se calmaba, volvió a aferrarlo a su pecho con ayuda de la manta, ahora húmeda. Esto les protegería al menos, unas horas más, y estarían calientes ya para cuando el desierto empezara sus famosas noches heladas. El paso volvía a ser rápido y seguro. Faltaba tan poco para regresar a su tierra, a su maestro, hacia los amorosos abrazos de su hermana querida…

Isaak sólo pensaba, qué haría Hyoga con el rubio en la corte? Convertirle en un amante más? No. Era obvio que la atracción era mucho mayor que una simple noche. Le preocupaba que se distrajera demasiado debido a la "nueva adquisición" y tirara por la borda estos fructíferos 3 años de conquistas. Porque era sólo eso verdad? Todos le interesaban eso. La conquista. Nada más. Celos? Por favor. Eso no existe en su científico y razonable mundo. No podía negarlo. Alguna vez llegó a compartir la cama con su amigo. Pero eso fue camaradería. Nada más. Verdad? Antes fue todo un honor! Ya que el magno sólo invitaba a quienes él consideraba, los más fuertes.

Seiya sólo andaba detrás de Isaak, conduciendo la carreta que tiempo atrás servía como jaula improvisada de la conquista en Tracia. La razón? Hyoga solía dar paseos con su hermana de la misma forma. Seiya sabía instintivamente, que no debía romper ese momento mágico que unía a ambos hermanos. Así que sólo se quedaba atrás, pero lo suficientemente cerca si por casualidad, sus servicios eran requeridos.

--------´------

Una luna nueva había pasado. Una luna nueva desde que la extraña niña de ojos violetas les diera esa extraña información, y de paso iluminara sus esperanzas.

Desnudos y sudorosos, uno en brazos de otro, en el mismo lecho testigo de tantas noches de pasión, ambos amantes miraban hacia el firmamento, la hermosa danza estelar que se podía apreciar. Por fin la luna dejaba su arrogancia, y no abarcaba sola el cielo.

"Tres lunas más" susurraba Ikki en el oído de su amado, acariciando su vientre. "Tres lunas más para ser completamente felices"

Mime sonreía casi imperceptiblemente. Un aire tibio llegando hacia su clavícula. Había sido mucho tiempo, pero por alguna razón, no se sentía ni desesperado ni molesto. Oraba porque este tiempo fuese infinito. Cuánto deseó que los dioses le dejarían a su amado, así, cerca? Tomó el brazo que posesivamente envolvía su cintura sobándole. No había cabida siquiera para palabras. Temía romper el delicado equilibrio que se había formado. Además, no estaba seguro, pero una nueva vida estaba empezando aflorar nuevamente dentro de su ser… podía sentirlo, y si el destino volvía a arrebatárselo? Mejor no hacerse falsas ilusiones. O era acaso, los dioses finalmente habían decidido apiadarse y les obsequiaban una nueva oportunidad de ser felices?

Pero no todos compartían la dicha de la plenitud del amor. Almas solitarias, casi penando por todo el palacio, soñaban sólo con un nombre… Alexandros se sentía como bestia encerrada. Tenía el poder, poseía la fuerza y el coraje para rescatarla! La velocidad para alcanzar la caravana, y con la fuerza diezmada, sería una presa fácil. Por qué no le dejaban hacerlo! Había escuchado con suma paciencia (y casi sumisión) las palabras de Mime, pero no era suficiente. 'Es fácil pensarlo cuando tienes a quien ama a tu lado' – pensaba furioso – 'pero yo he estado esperando toda una vida, para siquiera conocerle'.

Lo había escuchado de su madre.

Un destino brillante y esplendoroso le esperaba. Podía sentirlo. Pero sería capaz de cederlo todo por un verdadero amor. Había escuchado, de nacimiento, fue bendecido con la estrella de Perseo. Y como tal destino, le esperaba la hermosa doncella Andrómeda. Había escuchado que una sacerdotisa había nacido bajo esa fatídica estrella… y entonces su vida encontró el camino que tantas veces había pedido a los dioses.

Lo malo, es que los señores del Olimpo son muy quisquillosos, y aunque amantes eternos en eras antiguas, nada podía asegurarse ahora. Alexandros lo tenía muy presente y eso, amigos míos, era justo lo que más le asustaba.

'Sólo tres lunas más, amada mía… espérame sólo tres lunas más' – pensaba el joven de cabellos dorados y cortos, mientras soñaba con un futuro feliz al lado de la persona amada.

"Estás loco, verdad?" – Isaak no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba sus oídos. La noche había caído forzando a todos a montar el campamento. Pegaso y Seiya volteaban curiosos al escuchar el alarido que acababa de escapar de los labios del amigo de Hyoga. Al sentir todas las miradas sobre su persona, bajó su cabeza apenado mientras volvía a bajar la voz. "Está más muerto que vivo… cómo se te ocurre hacer eso! Oye… se que estás muy necesitado, pero si necesitas a alguien, puedes tirarte a cualquiera del ejército… es más, hasta yo puedo ofrecerte este cuerpo"

Hyoga le miró penetrando su alma. "Estás queriendo decirme, que sólo comparto mi lecho cuando deseo satisfacer mis apetitos sexuales? Y si así fuera… no creo que sea un suplicio para el que me haya conocido más… íntimamente" una sonrisa socarrona apareciendo en sus labios, hizo que Isaak le mirara con rabia y de paso un rojo carmesí manchara sus mejillas. "Amigo mío" – mientras acariciaba el rostro de su general – "Sólo dije que iba a dormir con él… no que lo IBA a hacer con él. Para tu tranquilidad, tomaré mi trofeo cuando esté en sus cinco sentidos. Cuando pueda apreciar los valores de la carne y el placer. Cuando pueda comparar y vea que simplemente, soy el mejor. Tu puedes decirlo ya, cierto?"

Isaak se levantó molesto. Cuánto odiaba que recordara su debilidad una y otra vez. Si era cierto. Fue su error. Así como fue su error disfrutarlo tanto, dejarse llevar pensando que ahora Hyoga compartiría los mismos pensamientos que intentaba Isaak tragarse una y otra vez. Que iluso fue. Para luego, una herida que nunca pudo ser cicatrizada… no si siempre insistían en abrirla una y otra vez.

"Como quieras, recae sobre tu conciencia" – se fue bufando cosas ininteligibles. Por qué le molestaba tanto? Esto no era nuevo. Sabía que el Magno siempre fue así. Y a él, que le importa? Demasiado tiempo en el desierto. Le estaba quemando sus neuronas.

Cuando la disputa finalizó, todos volvieron sus rostros a las actividades que realizaban. Nada relevante iría a ocurrir esa noche. El rubio, por su parte, entró a su campaña, sin evitar contemplar aquél con la que compartiría esa noche.

Lucía tan adorable, tan indefenso… sencillamente hermoso, no había duda. No fue una equivocación, ni una perdedera de tiempo, como aseguraba Isaak, ir a Tracia. Quién iba a pensar que tales tesoros escondían sus murallas. Tomó nuevamente la temperatura del joven, para luego posar su cabeza en el pecho que subía y bajaba lentamente. Escuchaba un corazón fuerte, latiendo rápidamente, luchando por sobrevivir. Volvió a sonreír. Pronto, haría que el mismo corazón latiera igual, sólo que ante su presencia y no por una enfermedad.

"Que voy a hacer contigo… eh?" le miraba con… ternura? Si él se viera en un espejo, no daría crédito a lo que las mudas telas observaron esa noche. Es más, se sorprendería al ver que en contra de todos los pronósticos, si tenía la capacidad de amar algo que él mismo. No… no era narcisista. Sólo era práctico.

Acarició cada centímetro del efebo que yacía en su improvisada cama, llena de telas, alfombras y cortinas: sus delicadas fracciones, sus cejas, su cuello, sus pectorales, algunos músculos tímidos que se mostraban, fruto de algunos entrenamientos. Sólo cubierto por una fina tela de seda, escondiendo sus partes nobles… ya habría tiempo para descubrir más sorpresas. Su mirada se desvió a la herida en su pierna. La tocó uno y otra vez. Aún podía verse, y sentirse. Sanaba, pero era obvio iba a quedar una cicatriz. Maldijo su impaciencia y su terquedad. Maldijo el segundo, en el que pensó en matarle, maldijo la espada que osó obedecerle y causarle una imperfección a tan magna obra. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Y si él quería ser el emperador absoluto de toda Grecia, debía afrontar sus decisiones, cualesquiera que hubiesen sido y sacarle el mejor provecho de ellas: en este caso, una bestia… un hermoso espécimen lastimado.

Con mucho cuidado, corrió al muchacho de mirada esmeralda hacia un lado, para poder ingresar a la cama. Le volteó para quedar frente a frente y volvió a abrazarle. En realidad, estaba enviciado de ese cuerpo, y no podía imaginar una vida sin ese. Claro, violaría una de sus primeras reglas: no apegarse a nada terrenal… pero estaba como drogado. Y no había nada que hacer. Pero seamos francos, algo más profundo que una simple atracción, estaba invadiendo el corazón del Magno. Y ese sentimiento, era amor. Pero habían tantas cosas en su mente, tanto orgullo que derrocar que le era imposible siquiera considerar que se había enamorado de alguien que él mismo había derrotado.

Continuará…

Dedicado única y exclusivamente a Ro divina besha xD… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NIÑA! xDDDD. Algunos arreglitos pequeños a la versión original xP.


	5. Capítulo V

_Casiopea había firmado la sentencia de muerte de su querida hija. La obstinada mujer nunca pensó, que ser tan orgullosa de la belleza etérea de su descendiente podría ocasionar tal agravio a las nereidas, hijas de Poseidón, señor y rey de los mares. Celosas de la belleza clara, cristalina y pura de la doncella, decidieron que destruirían la isla, a menos que la dulce Andrómeda fuese ofrecida como sacrificio al monstruo marino. _

_Andrómeda, no queriendo ver el sufrimiento de su pueblo, acepta con envidiable valor su destino. Atada a cadenas, sólo porque así lo quisieron, ya que la joven no pensaba huir, aguarda pacientemente el zarpazo que le quitará la vida._

_El monstruo ha llegado, pero ni todo su indómito espíritu logró controlar el miedo que sentía en aquel momento. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando que la muerte pudiera llevársela pronto, pero los dioses le tenían un destino diferente al que se imaginaba la doncella._

_Sería la madre de una vasta generación de héroes, bendecidos por la misma Atenea, amados por toda Grecia, e inmortalizados hasta el fin de los tiempos. Amaría con furor a su esposo, quien le sería fiel en lo que tuvieran de vida, y se ha escrito, su amor sería eterno… Perseo._

_Fragmento tomado de la leyenda de Andrómeda_

**CAPITULO 4. NACIDA DE ANDROMEDA**

La fatalidad escrita desde su nacimiento. Todos miraban asombrados, porque no había ser humano que soportara tan cruento destino. Ni siquiera un espartano. Pero ahí estaba y el oráculo no mentía. Frente a un consejo de ancianos y sabios, un bebé nacido de Andrómeda. Eso solo podía significar algo: un peligro terrible se levantaba sobre Esparta, y solo el sacrificio de aquel pequeño ser podría salvarles. Nació débil, una deshonra para la raza, pero nadie se atrevía a dictar sentencia de muerte sólo por el miedo de un futuro peor… y sólo era por ello, que respetaban su vida. O por lo menos, eso lo iba a decidir el consejo de ancianos. La ley era muy severa ante esto: únicamente niños fuertes y saludables podían vivir… pero este ser…

Morirá de cualquier forma – comentaron ante una plaza pública que esperaba el veredicto final. – Su destino esta marcado por las estrellas, y si alguien ha nacido para sacrificarse por el bien de otros, no es nuestro deber apagar esa vida. Los dioses mismos pusieron la salvación en nuestras manos.

Un grito avasallador inundó la metrópoli. Era muy difícil lograr el consenso de todos. Un niño de cabellos claros y ojos azules, el mejor de su clase, el más valiente, el más sagaz, miraba con sumo interés el veredicto final. Porque sabía que su vida estaba ligada con esa pequeña niña. Porque aún si su edad le impedía protegerla, lo haría. Tenía la fuerza e inteligencia suficiente para salvarla, tal y como lo regía su estrella. Y eso lo sabía precisamente, el mismo consejo de sabios que hablaban, murmuraban y estudiaban. Nunca había sido tan difícil. La estrella de Perseo sólo nacía una vez cada 100 años. Y nacía única y exclusivamente, para proteger a los inocentes… para encontrarse con su amante eterna. Destruir a una de las leyendas, acabaría automáticamente con la pareja, pues ambos amantes hicieron la promesa de estar juntos, y los dioses bendijeron esa unión. Los soldados gritaban eufóricos, pidiendo por la cabeza del infante. La situación se acaloraba cada vez más y más. Se estaba saliendo de control. Los sabios debían hallar una solución que satisficiera a todos.

La estrella de Perseo solo resplandecerá si Andrómeda se encuentra a su lado!! – intentaban convencer los ancianos

Danos su cuerpo!! Nosotros nos encargaremos de dárselo a los lobos – reclamaban los aldeanos

Morirá por nosotros! Ese es su destino.

Preferimos el peor de los castigos a una descendencia indigna

Una joven de cabellos castaños claros, ojos azul cobalto y mirada triste sollozaba mientras esperaba aterrada el veredicto. Ella no era una de ellos, y por eso se le hacía tan terrible hablaran así del futuro de su bebé. Su esposo la había pedido en recompensa y ella, sin poder decir nada, tuvo que aceptar vivir en aquel recinto de bárbaros. Gruesas lágrimas derramándose una y otra vez, mientras sostenía fuertemente contra su pecho a su dulce pequeña.

Ikki miraba preocupado a su madre. Asustado ante el grito de la muchedumbre. No quería que le quitaran a su hermanita. Pero conocía bien la ley. Tal vez era pequeño, pero no estúpido. La estricta ley espartana les volvía inteligentes y sagaces a temprana edad. Era eso, o morir en el intento. Su hermana, además de débil, había nacido con una deformidad muy extraña: La bendición de Afrodita. Al parecer, había nacido con ambos sexos. Un ser humano completo, si le preguntáramos a los filósofos de diez años más tarde. Pero una razón no suficiente para convencer al pueblo espartano.

Pedimos un plazo de una semana, para pensar mejor el futuro de este infante!. Pediremos al oráculo de Tracia por una solución, la solución de los dioses, y así sabremos, que bajo su infinita sabiduría, acataremos cualquiera sea.

Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Nadie puede pelear contra el designio de los dioses.

Pandora, sin poder más, cayó mientras abrazaba a su hija. Lucca sólo miraba a su esposa, sin saber que hacer. Después de todo, fue él quien categóricamente ordenó vivir en su tierra natal, sin importarle los constantes ruegos de su esposa. Y ahora, le dolía verla llorar con tanta amargura. No era un hombre de sentimientos, ni mucho menos de palabras. Pero si algo no debemos dudar, era de su gran corazón, todo entregado a su familia.

Mientras tanto, los ancianos ingresaban nuevamente a la sala de consejo.

Cómo Tracia!! Queda muy lejos!

Pero es el santuario más importante. Además, debemos pagar una visita al templo de Afrodita! Pedir por su intervención, ya que esta niña nació con el don de la diosa.

Patrañas!. Es una deformidad. Debía yacer en estos momentos en un abismo, antes que la desgracia caiga sobre nuestra polis!

A todo esto, de quién fue la idea de ir a Tracia?

Todos se miraban entre ellos. Era cierto. La idea salió así como así, justo en el momento dónde había más euforia, y no se era capaz de escuchar ni los propios pensamientos.

Fue mi idea. – Y ahí estaba. El pequeño niño rubio, con ojos vivaces mostrando el fuego de su alma, fuego que sólo había nacido en él.

Joven Alexandros! Pero… cuándo? Cómo?

No debieran sorprenderse tanto. Después de todo, nos han enseñado a escabullirnos sin que nadie lo note, recuerdan? Además, es una buena oportunidad para que la niña nacida de Andrómeda, pueda escapar. Esparta no escuchará sus palabras. Y en este momento, es la mejor opción.

Todos se miraban entre si atónitos. Nadie se atrevía a apoyar la idea, o siquiera negarla. El aire estaba demasiado tenso.

Tienen la semana para ir a Tracia. Yo de ustedes no perdería más tiempo. La pequeña regresará cuando Esparta esté en peligro, tal y como lo dice su estrella. No se preocupen, Yo, Alexandros, permaneceré y les protegeré de cualquier peligro. Mi poder será tan grande y podrá destruir estrellas. Pero… deben proteger a mi amada para que eso suceda.

Y un nuevo silencio entre los ancianos. Era cierto!! Perseo, el más fuerte de los héroes, estaba a su lado!! No tenían nada que temer. Si él decía que se volvería fuerte y glorioso, era porque así sería. Y sin más preámbulos, comenzaron la travesía hacia Tracia… Pero gran desgracia, o ciertamente, los dioses adoraban crear malestar y equivocaciones entre humanos… porque aunque la estrella estuviese en el cielo, justo cuando el pequeño Alexandros daba luz, quiso el destino, otro niño naciera el mismo día… en otro lugar… en la lejana Macedonia.

Gritos, algarabías. Los músicos de la corte empezaban tocar dulces melodías, llenas de furor y entusiasmo. Su señor, luego de una empresa, regresaba (como siempre) victorioso. Las mujeres gritaban emocionadas al encuentro de sus esposos, ellos levantaban a sus hijos, algunos mostraban triunfantes los tesoros robados… en fin. Todo el mundo estaba en jolgorio total. Hyoga sonreía mientras saludaba a todos los súbditos que le rodeaban. Su gente lo sabía: Su señor era muy bueno y condescendiente. Nadie dudaba de su gran capacidad de líder, y el futuro promisorio que traería al pueblo Griego. La unión hace la fuerza!! Y Grecia había estado tan dividida bajo su sistema de polis, que había sido presa fácil ante el avance del imperio persa. Eso estaba cambiando, gracias a su Magno.

Por supuesto, Hyoga, amante del pluralismo cultural, había mantenido intactas las costumbres, y no se había atrevido a imponer religión alguna. Sólo quería la unificación. Sólo eso, y nada más que eso. Cerró los ojos por un instante. Podía permitírselo hacerlo, luego de tan penoso regreso. Su mente regresando a las minas de carbón… él, a lado de su padre: _"Pero padre, si todos somos libres, por qué ellos deben morir en miseria?" – preguntaba un pequeño de ocho años, mirando con tristeza aquellos pobres, cuyo infortunio les llevaba a una muerte segura, por cansancio o simplemente, la pesadez del ambiente. "Hijo, es que acaso no vez? Todo reside en su estrella" – "Su estrella?" – "Algunos fueron elegidos, para trabajar por el bien de otros. Eso, no puede evitarse, es su destino. Si nacieron para ser esclavos, si nacieron para padecer por el bien de otros, nada puede hacerse. Yo no elegí que fueran mis enemigos… ni ellos decidieron tenerme como adversario, ni mucho menos perder. No pudo evitarse. Seguimos el camino que las estrellas impusieron en nuestro nacimiento…". El pequeño no estaba muy convencido. Pero su padre era sabio, y si su padre lo decía, era porque era cierto. Su pueblo era rico y próspero, gracias a esos miserables, que nunca llegarían a volver a probar la libertad. Su padre tenía la razón. Algunos, sólo deben vivir por el bien de otros. _Volvió a abrir sus ojos azules, mirando el firmamento. Grecia, había estado demasiado tiempo bajo el yugo persa. Era momento que alguien le liberara. Y quisieron los dioses darle ese poder. Su madre, una talentosa sacerdotisa, Hilda, se lo recordaba: en sus venas, corría sangre de dioses. Nada podía ser imposible para el magno. Absolutamente nada. Si estaba en su camino unificar de una vez por todas Grecia para salvarla de su opresión, así sería. Aferró con más fuerza el tesoro que seguía cargandoen su regazo; un inconciente muchacho que respiraba pesadamente.

Su corazón se inundaba de alegría: pronto volvería a ver a su amada Esmeralda, su querida y dulce hermana. La había dejado muy preocupada desde que partió sin previo aviso, sólo porque era algo supersticioso. Pero no dejaba de molestarle el hecho, se encontraría con Dohko, y tendría que explicarle su imprudencia. Bueno, luego de la llegada de la sacerdotisa de Tracia, suponía que el gran sabio ya se habría dado una idea general, pero de todas formas, estaba convencido el viejo le gustaba sermonear. Sonrió por lo bajo.

Cuando los caballos cruzaron el castillo, un nuevo recibimiento esperaba al ejército imperial y a su rey. Y ahí, en la torre más alta, la niña de sus ojos saludaba, lanzando una lluvia de pétalos blancos que levantaban la moral de todos quienes la recibieron.

Hyoga bajó con algo de dificultad, encontrándose con su siempre fiel Shiryu, quién tomó a Shun entre sus brazos, y adivinando la mirada de su señor, ingresó prontamente para darle los primeros cuidados que necesitaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo, antes que el rubio sintiera un gran abrazo lleno de emoción y amor. Su hermana estaba muy feliz, sin duda alguna. Y pese a los continuos regaños de su madre, sobre el proceder de una princesa, y futura emperatriz del imperio, a ella poco o nada le importa la etiqueta. Sólo es feliz si su hermano está a su lado, tranquila porque no está en el campo de batalla. Añorando sus relatos, porque cada vez es mejor que el anterior, y quedar extasiada hasta altas horas de la noche, sólo para asegurarse, no va a dejarla sin avisarle.

Y me trajiste algo de tus viajes?

Cómo siempre, y te gustará.

Owwwwwwwwww… yo quiero ver, muestra, muestra v - gritaba emocionada mientras intentaba mirar en el lomo de bucéfalo.

En cuanto salude a mamá, hablaremos. Te parece bien?

Bueno .., está bien. – La impulsiva jovencita robó un beso de su hermano, aunque visiblemente se veía enojada.

Ante el puchero, Hyoga no pudo más que sonreír. Esa era su hermana. Una niña en el cuerpo de una adulta. Se le haría muy difícil cuando llegara el tiempo en que debiera dejarla ir. Sería realmente duro de afrontar, y rezaba con todo su corazón, ese día, nunca viera el sol. Había escuchado de su madre, la joven Esmeralda había empezado el rito de volverse mujer. Todas sus muñecas habían sido entregadas al templo de la diosa Afrodita, con esto demostraba, la época de juegos terminaba y sus deberes como mujer debían iniciarse. El rey sabía, Hilda le tenía como futuro desposarse con cualquiera de los reinos caídos, "el más fuerte" según ella, para asegurar una alianza. Odiaba eso, su hermana entregada como ofrenda de paz y bien. Puede sonar malvado, pero al estar al frente de su ejército, en el campo de batalla, le había librado de la mente algo "maquiavélica" de su ilustre madre.

_Hilda era una mujer sumamente religiosa. Devota a los designios divinos, creía fehacientemente que Hyoga era sin lugar a dudas, el hijo de Zeus! (no pregunten en que se basaba… es realmente asqueroso . , y dale los griegos con la zoofilia xD). Y con cada victoria, la mujer estaba más convencida del origen divino de su hijo. _

_El magno había crecido bajo este ambiente. No era raro entonces comprender, por qué su a veces estoicismo, su poca importancia por la vida "mortal", y los actos violentos y vandálicos que presidían una toma, o como solía decir su madre, "Su Ira Divina". Todo era justificado y permitido. Libre de maldad, en un paraíso casi etéreo. _

_Él y sus amigos, aprendieron de los más ilustres filósofos de la historia: de la boca de Dohko, aprendieron el arte de la medicina y los antiguos filósofos, sus pensamientos, y sus análisis. A comprender y tolerar cualquier otro pensamiento diferente, mientras se respetaba como prueba de la autonomía del ser humano. Pero paralelamente a la belleza que involucra el hombre, aprendieron de estrategias militares desde muy temprana edad y comprendieron el valor y la ferocidad en el campo de batalla; su padre ciertamente era estricto en ello. Pronto Hyoga sabía manejar a la perfección el martillo y el yunque._

"_Pon mucha atención Hyoga" – repetía su padre sin cesar – "El enemigo, es como la masa para crear un nuevo artefacto. Dependiendo del temple del material, cuánto pueda resistir. Pero como sabes, todo al final cede, ante el poder del yunque y el martillo. Envíalos entonces al yunque, amado hijo. Tienes la fortaleza y la tenacidad requerida por el martillo. Golpéalos tan fuerte, que no sepan que les pasó. Envíalos al Yunque, y ahí, la masa terminará por ser ablandada". Todo, desde un velo de la perfección. Quiso su padre, siempre fuese así. El mundo era crue, e Hyoga debía domarlo, pero ya habría tiempo. Primero debían crear un temple. Un muchacho indestructible, fuerte e inteligente. Fue entonces como el ejército del Magno fue llamado, "El martillo", y le fue entregado a la tierna edad de 14 años. Un grupo de fieros jóvenes, sin miedos ni dudas, siempre leales a su príncipe. Su trabajo era sencillo. Llevar a sus enemigos hasta el ejército de su padre "El yunque", el cual estaba formado por los más veteranos, los más fuertes, los más despiadados. Así, entre el martillo y el yunque, el enemigo quedaba reducido a sólo recuerdos de un alguna vez fue._

_El rey, sabía de la "enfermedad" de su mujer, e intentó separarle. Pero Hilda seguía fielmente sus pasos. Hilda alababa, cantaba y ofrecía sacrificios por cada victoria de su pequeño. Pronto, todos los malos tratos que debió haber soportado aquellos años por parte de su esposo, las humillaciones serían pagadas bajo el brazo de su pequeño. Por eso nunca perdió el tiempo. Y mientras su padre se encargaba de darle toda la educación concerniente a las tropas, el mando, y hasta las negociaciones, ella le recordó siempre, ELLA ERA SU MADRE, y por sobre todas las cosas, debía obedecerla y hacerla respetar. Resultado? A la edad de 15 años, Hyoga odiaba a muerte a su padre, señor ruin y despiadado, causante de las dolencias de su madre. Tal monstruoso ser, irrespetaba su matrimonio contrayendo nupcias con una nueva princesa, sabiendo que inmediatamente su madre sería destronada y todos sus derechos negados como reina, para pasar a una simple amante!! Algo realmente inaceptable._

La sacerdotisa sonreía al escuchar las pisadas. Su hijo estaba cerca, y no se equivocó cuando las llamas de las velas se movieron intempestivamente, producto del aire que acababa de ingresar, cuando un joven rubio abrió las grandes puertas: "Madre, he llegado"

"Bienvenido, Hijo mío"

--'-´´---

Ajummmmm… y aquí, una nueva entrega de... CONQUISTA!! Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Sepan que los leo y los mantengo muy presente. Mmm, no he podido actualizar por motivos de estudio… pero ahora que estoy disponible, me permito hacer las actualizaciones respectivas xD, y con la ayuda de Marfil (que ahora amor-yaoi no me quiere xP) para ver si me permite subir los nuevos capítulos xP.

Muchas gracias aquellos que toman parte de su tiempito para leerme, y lamento haber dejado un lapso taaaaaan grande para actualizar. Me disculpo profundamente TT.

Picos!! xD

JA NE!!!


	6. Chapter IV

Capítulo 6

Era una mañana de radiante calidez. Podía sentir la suave caricia del viento meciendo sus cabellos ondulados. Ante él, un escenario hermoso se abría infinitamente. Sonríe, al menos sus sueños no le han abandonado. Puede palpar en sus manos la fresca vegetación y la sutileza de las flores. Pero más allá, podía sentir el rugir del majestuoso mar dejando su huella en la arena blanca. Despierta de su ensoñación, al percibir una tierna risita detrás de él: no puede evitar voltearse y encontrar a una hermosa niña corriendo de la mano de alguien más. Están tan lejos, que es imposible distinguir con claridad sus rostros, pero al menos puede decir que sus cabellos son tan claros y brillantes como el sol que les brindaba ese día, y que les conocía muy bien, ya que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza al sentir la presencia de esas personas que sabía, le eran especiales.

De sus labios nace una sonrisa ensoñada, y sin saber por qué se levanta para quedar de rodillas y recibir a la infante que suelta la mano del adulto para correr hacia quien le esperaba. El abrazo fue profundo a pesar de sus pequeñas extremidades. La niña estaba empeñada en hacerle sentir con sólo ese gesto todo el amor y la admiración que le profesaba, y él respondía ese abrazo con sumo fervor. Luego de algún tiempo, el abrazo empieza a ceder, y entonces puede observar a detalle el rostro de la criatura. Preciosas orbes esmeraldas con algunas pecas adornando sus rosáceos pómulos. Una nariz pequeña, un poco redonda, cabellos claros ondulados. Y de inmediato, supo que era su hija.

Mira… mira lo que hice! – comentó emocionada la niña, al coronarle con la guirnalda de flores hecha a mano. Él sólo se deja hacer, mientras sonríe aún más por lo bajo. Ella siente eso y ambos como cómplices terminan de sonreír.

Qué es tan gracioso? Acaso se burlan de mí? - Ambos voltean, y ahí, sonriéndoles, un hombre moreno debido al sol, les observa con sumo detenimiento sonriendo ampliamente. Intenta enfocar su vista, pero al subir abruptamente la mirada, su vista se encuentra directamente con el sol dejándole momentáneamente ciego. Baja su cabeza dirigiendo las manos hacia sus ojos, intentando aclarar su nublada visión, pero puede sentirlo: se posa a su lado y deposita un suave beso en sus cabellos. Su corazón reventará de alegría en cualquier momento. Está en paz, todo es calma y junto a las personas que ama.

Siente que sus manos son retiradas de sus ojos por otras un tanto más toscas, más grandes, invitándole a mirarle nuevamente. Él no puede evitar sonreír. Pestañea un par de veces más intentando aclarar la mancha negra que aún se reúsa a abandonarle para encontrarse con aquél que le robó el corazón.

Qué pasa? Por qué no quieres mirarme? – Y antes de poder responderle la verdadera razón, su interlocutor continúa – Acaso, me tienes miedo?

Le sorprende esa pregunta. Levanta la mirada para encontrarse al dueño de sus pesadillas. Sus fracciones son duras, la sonrisa socarrona. Ya no le toma delicadamente, sino con un agarre justo y brusco. En cuestión de segundos todo el paisaje, las risas, las flores desaparecen y es opacado por una oscuridad carmesí debido a las antorchas que puede vislumbrar al fondo. No pudo evitar que su rostro adoptara un gesto de dolor, rabia y miedo, a lo cual el otro hombre no pudo evitar sonreír intempestivamente.

Entonces, en verdad me tienes miedo! Me parece muy bien. A ver si aprendes a respetar a tu… señor

A fuerza, cómo siempre desde que le conoció, intenta poseer sus labios. Pero él no quiere, y lucha como pueda. Con su brazo libre, lanza un puñetazo con todo el impulso posible… para encontrarse que estaba golpeando a la nada. Su respiración está agitada. Toca con sus manos la cabeza, intentando recordar lo que había pasado, intentando comprender dónde estaba; y los recuerdos no demoraron en llenar su ya perturbada mente: la destrucción del ejército divino, la catástrofe de Tracia, los cisnes en forma de V cruzando el firmamento y finalmente, el frío metal atravesando su pierna. Involuntariamente tocó su pierna cerciorándose que la herida aún estuviera ahí o sólo fuera producto de alguna alucinación. El dolor punzante le corroboró que esa era la realidad, SU realidad.

Cerró los ojos, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Sentía tanta rabia, estaba tan abrumado. Qué había hecho para que los dioses permitieran tal desgracia sobre su tierra? Acaso, había algún día de su vida que había dejado de alabar a los dioses? Qué había pasado con June? Mime habría sobrevivido? Su hermano le estaría buscando? Si… la enigmática niña de ojos violetas así lo había dicho: su mensaje había sido recibido. Pero por otro lado, recordó su sueño. Era la primera vez que soñaba con una familia… con tantas sonrisas y tanto cariño. Dejó que una solitaria lágrima resbalara por su rostro. Acaso su destino había cambiado? Estaría destinado a convertirse totalmente en mujer? Se permitió sonreír a pesar de la situación al recordar la cándida sonrisa de la pequeña, amándole en silencio. Si los dioses querían recompensarle este sufrimiento con un futuro hermoso, soportaría todo lo que viniera de ahora en adelante para conseguirlo. No sabía muy bien quién era su pareja, el padre de esa niña que le amaba con tanta devoción.

Y fue ahí, en ese lugar iluminado tenuemente por velas que se prometió lograr ese destino, pasara lo que pasara. Lograría su libertad, se reencontraría con todos sus seres amados y al fin conocería a esas personas que le prometía felicidad. Golpeó resuelto su rostro como infundiéndose de renovadas esperanzas. Primero, debía saber dónde se encontraba, así que cuando se dispuso a levantarse sintió algo que le capturaba en su cintura. Levantó el lienzo que le protegía para encontrar el brazo de un hombre. Pertenecería acaso al muchacho de cabellos cafés que le protegía con tanta vehemencia? Tenía sentido, después de todo no se le separaba en ningún momento. Esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad y como en su sueño volteó su mirada esperando encontrarse con rostro inocente del moreno pasmado al encontrar el dueño del brazo.

Ante él, dormitando tranquilamente sosteniéndole con vehemencia se encontraba el dueño de su tragedia: aquél que le quitó su vida y los seres que amaba en sólo un día! Empezó a respirar con más fuerza. Apretó sus dientes y levantó sus manos dirigiéndolas al cuello de su torturador. Qué tan fácil sería terminar todo en ese momento. Sólo apretar y listo. Todo, absolutamente todo terminaría. Podría escapar, volver con los suyos… una nueva sensación invadiendo su ser: odio. Empezó a apretar al principio suave, pero cada vez ejerciendo más y más fuerza. Ya había quitado vidas en el campo de batalla, así que ya era un ser impuro, y sus manos manchadas de sangre. Ya no podría ser nuevamente sacerdotisa del templo, pero estaba seguro que June podría hacer un excelente trabajo. Sus manos empezaron a temblar al comprobar que la respiración del rubio empezaba a volverse más fina y algo perturbada, pero por qué el temor? Era como si los dioses decidieran después de todo apiadarse de él y darle el derecho de ejecutar con su propia mano la venganza. Entonces, por qué dudaba tanto? No era tan diferente a lo que hizo en el campo de batalla, donde cercenó y mutiló cuerpos. Su razón seguía batallando con su conciencia, sin darse cuenta que había aflojado el agarre y que unos ojos azul profundo le miraban divertidos.

_Si quieres matar a alguien…_ - El cuerpo de Shun se estremeció. Abrió los ojos con un gesto de horror cuando en cuestión de segundos se encontró así mismo inmovilizado sobre la cama, con la mano del magno en su cuello impidiéndole respirar. – _Debes sujetar con fuerza… sin dubitación alguna, comprendes eso? Tracio? _

El castaño luchaba con todas sus fuerzas de librarse del agarre. Arañaba el brazo del gran señor, intentaba lanzar patadas, pero nada parecía surgir efecto. Sólo hacía que el magno sonriera más y apretara su agarre. Shun sentía como su rostro se enrojecía. El aire faltaba cada vez más y más y llegó un momento en que simplemente se rindió. Hyoga sonrió complacido. Aún sin soltarle, empezó a posicionarse encima de él mientras con su otra mano comenzaba a retirar la manta que cubría su cuerpo. Pensaba esperar a que se recuperara completamente para hacerlo suyo, después de todo había durado tres días inconsciente, pero ese día había mostrado suficientes bríos como para dar una buena guerra. Si… finalmente su trofeo, sería completamente suyo. Relamió sus labios con lujuria acercando su rostro hasta el rostro casi inconsciente de Shun mientras con su brazo libre empezaba a acariciar toda extensión del cuerpo de aquel que yacía en su cama.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGH~~! – fue el grito de dolor arrancado, luego que Shun, haciendo acopio de toda su fortaleza le golpeó con su propia cabeza. Ambos rivales estaban maleridos, pero sólo la sacerdotisa contaba con la suficiente adrenalina acumulada en su cuerpo como para hacer caso omiso al dolor y a las gotas de sangre que amenazaban con obstruir su vista.

Terminó pateando su costado en un movimiento ágil y salió corriendo botando todo lo que encontraba a su alrededor. Podía escuchar el rugido del rubio detrás suyo, pero no se detuvo a esperar y menos cuando medio ejército le perseguía.

Tenía a su favor que el lugar era amplio, y podía escabullirse entre las penumbras de la noche, pero desgraciadamente eso también lo tenía en contra. Cómo encontrar la salida?

Corría siempre hacia adelante, a veces girando por la izquierda otras veces hacia la derecha. Gracias al entrenamiento del ejército divino cada vez que recorría un nuevo lugar un nuevo mapa se iba formando en su cabeza. Los guardias se le abalanzaban como bestias enfurecidas pero él las evitaba con suma gracia. Muchas veces les dejó atrás haciendo que se chocaran unos contra los otros.

_Dónde está! Lo has visto?_ – Escuchó desde su escondite, detrás de una gran ánfora. Su corazón latía con fiereza intentando no ser detectado.

_No, pero no debe estar lejos! Si se escapa, seremos nosotros quienes debamos soportar la ira del Magno sobre nosotros!_

_Búsquenlo en los jardines! Ya saben! Lo quiere vivo!_

Todos se retiraron presurosos. Aunque Shun no supiera lo que hablaban, tenía una ligera idea de lo que podían estar comentando. Esperó pacientemente y sólo salió hasta que sus sentidos corroboraron que no había peligro. Sus pasos eran cautelosos, lo más silencioso que podía emitir. Empezó a recorrer habitación por habitación, buscando alguna ventana que le dirigiera al exterior. Al fin llegó a lo que parecía un gran salón. Todo estaba en penumbras, pero no importaba. La luz de la luna le guió a lo que parecía un gran ventanal. Podía seguir escuchando los gritos de todos los soldados y las llamas iluminando la oscuridad. Bien, había suficiente tumulto para salir sin ser notado. Desde la altura, pudo comprobar se encontraba a varios pies de altura: lo más prudente era bajar de piso en piso.

Con una envidiosa agilidad, saltó hacia la ventana y empezó a columpiarse calculando el momento justo para poder caer a salvo. Sabía que nadie notaría su presencia, así que eso le dio algo de tiempo para tranquilizarse. Cuando estuvo seguro se soltó cayendo sobre su pierna lastimada. Rodó sobre su cuerpo mientras mordía su mano para no emitir sonido alguno. Maldición! No acordaba esa herida, la cual no había molestado hasta ese momento. Quedó totalmente quieto cerciorándose que nadie lo hubiese escuchado, y nuevamente, al estar seguro, se incorporó, esta vez con más dificultad. Empezó a cojear por toda la habitación, notando de repente un aroma extraño. Lo recordaba de los mercaderes que traían ciertos inciensos y aunque ellos lo usaban en pequeñas concentraciones combinándolos con algo de esencias florales, este olor era demasiado fuerte, muy concentrado. Tomó su manta y la posó sobre su nariz en señal de disgusto: dónde estaba ahora? Siguió caminando en dirección al aroma, pues su intuición se lo indicaba y hasta el momento, no le había fallado. Pronto, una voz melodiosa empezó a llenar tan denso ambiente. Era un cántico errático, algo perturbador pero a la vez exótico al oído.

Siguió caminando y sin darse cuenta, llegó a un salón totalmente iluminado por la luz de velas y en su centro, una mujer de cabellos largos y rubios danzando eufóricamente mientras cantaba. Hubiera omitido toda esta inquieta escena de no ser porque reconoció en esa mujer a su amiga… a su querida…

June?

La doncella detuvo momentáneamente su danza al escuchar su nombre. Se volteó asustada, murmurando algunas palabras, buscando al dueño de esa voz que la llamaba. Corrió desesperada hacia él gritando aterrada botando todo lo que se le interpusiera para llegar a esa voz. Shun salió asustado de su escondite, visualizando que lo próximo serían las velas sosteniéndola por los hombros. No obstante no midió el impulso del salto y ambos fueron a dar en el suelo, él encima de June. El sentir la cercanía de la rubia, el saber que estaba bien, hizo que Shun olvidara momentáneamente la situación en la que se encontrara y la abrazara con fuerza, acariciando su cabeza, pero su cálida amiga y consejera, no respondía. Quizás, estaba incómoda o algo por el estilo.

Lo siento… yo… yo… - Se separó rápidamente, pero June no se inmutaba. "La sacerdotisa" ahora si estaba preocupada: June había pasado de una euforia extrema a un estado inmutado así que la observó con detenimiento. Bañada completamente en su propio sudor, sus ropas desgarradas dejando mostrar su intimidad casi en forma completa, la que alguna vez fue una de las doncellas del templo de afrodita ahora tenía una mirada perdida. – June?

La chica sólo le miraba sonriente con una mirada nublada pero cansada. De pronto, cierra los ojos para sonreír aún más… pero Shun le teme. La sonrisa termina en una risa que va creciendo hasta convertirse en una carcajada cada vez mayor.

Tú estás muerto… MUERTO! YO TE MATÉ! – Decía la chica en sus alaridos. Comenzó a golpearle sin misericordia a lo que Shun sólo pudo defenderse, y luego, nada más. La chica se había levantado y seguía bailando lanzado risotadas, cánticos e injurias. El castaño se encontraba perturbado. Qué le habían hecho a su amiga? Por qué estaba en ese estado tan deplorable?

Caminó hacia atrás, tropezándose con alguien. Todo su ser se congeló. Había sido encontrado.

_Y tu… quién eres? Y qué haces aquí?_ – Era una voz melodiosa, pausada y gentil. Pero no entendía absolutamente nada. Todo su cuerpo seguía paralizado.

_Sé que me escuchaste. Quién eres, y que haces aquí? _– Ahora era una voz más imperativa, demandando una respuesta que nunca llegaría.

Sin tiempo que perder, Shun lanzó un puñetazo directo al rostro del sujeto, el cual pudo evadirlo con suprema facilidad. Pero… que fue eso… por qué sentía todo su cuerpo tan pesado? Decidió atacarlo con más propiedad, pero por más que intentaba, no lograba atinarle. Acaso existía en la tierra alguien con esa velocidad tan digna de un dios? No, no iba a permitir que lo atraparan, no nuevamente. Ahora que estaba tan cerca de June, se sentía en la obligación no sólo de escapar, sino de llevarla consigo. Abrió bien los ojos, y respiró profundo… y por un momento lo reconoció. Acaso no era el mismo muchacho que había visto antes de entrar en el campo de batalla?

Entonces… tú eres… - pero cuando iba a continuar sintió toques pequeños pero certeros en su cuerpo que le hicieron caer intempestivamente. Qué estaba pasando!

El muchacho se acercó a su inmovilizado cuerpo, sólo para constatar sus signos vitales.

_Qué sucede… Shiryu?_

_Gran Maestro_- El oriental sólo optó por postrarse ante su anciano maestro en señal de obediencia y respeto. – _No es nada que deba preocuparle, sólo encontré un intruso en la alcoba de la sacerdotisa._

_Hmmm… con que fue sólo eso… - _Ante la tenue luz de las velas, el castaño pudo observar a un pequeño anciano lleno de arrugas y ropajes extraños. Quizás, no era de estas tierras, así como su discípulo. – _Y ya le preguntaste quién era?_

_Si maestro, pero se niega a contestar…_

Shun aun temblando de rabia intentaba recobrar el movimiento perdido aprovechando que seguían hablando sin al parecer prestarle atención, pero era imposible. Era como si su cuerpo simplemente dejara de obedecerle! No… no quería que volvieran y le capturaran. No quería volver con su opresor. Es que acaso era demasiado desear volver sano y salvo con los suyos? Por qué ellos no podían entenderlo? Cerró los ojos, deseando que una fuerza superior le salvara en este momento, que algún dios acudiera a su llamado. Y entonces algo dentro de él, se encendió. Era como si su destino estuviera conectado desde hace muchos soles, y siempre terminara así: sin movilidad alguna, incapaz de ejercer algo para cambiar lo que ya estaba elegido para él, más que dar su propia vida por el bien de otros. Y por primera vez en toda su joven vida, lo aceptó. Porque desde que tomó lugar en esa batalla, usurpando el lugar que su hermano debió haber tomado, movió las ruedas del destino haciendo que su vida girara a un fin común. Había dado su vida por Mime. Daría ahora su vida por la de June, y su desaparecida Tracia. Si eso era lo que los dioses esperaban de él, entonces aceptaría sin duda alguna. Unas lágrimas rebeldes resbalaron al darse cuenta que el aceptar su final, eliminaba de forma automática la existencia del ser que vio en sueños. Bueno, quizás los dioses se apiadarían de su alma y le permitirían en otro tiempo y en otro lugar disfrutar de esa vida. Y con ese pensamiento, dejó de luchar y se dejó ir.

De pronto, una tenue pero mágica brisa llenó la habitación apagando todas las velas, sacando por la ventana principal la extraña mezcla de aromas. La mujer que bailaba y cantaba simplemente dejó de hacerlo para caer mecida por el suave viento, con una sonrisa en sus labios: sus ojos dejaban de estar desorbitados, y la locura se esfumaba lentamente de su ser cayendo en un dulce y reparador sueño. El oriental de cabellos largos y su maestro, no daban crédito de lo que veían, pero el viejo tenía una vaga idea de lo que estaba aconteciendo.

_Por todos los dioses… creo que nos hemos equivocado._

Y haciéndole una indicación a su discípulo, le ordenó levantar el cuerpo del inconsciente muchacho y llevarlo hacia sus aposentos. Había varias cosas que necesitaba saber y no comprendía muy bien.

Fue entonces cuando escucharon los gritos y algarabías llegando a esa parte del palacio. Un prisionero se había escapado y no daban por él, así que muy a su pesar, iban a revisar los cuartos reales.

_Maestro… acaso?_

_Es lo más probable _ - respondió en tono cansado el anciano, concluyendo la idea de su discípulo. Al menos ya tenían la identidad del sujeto. Pero de ninguna manera podía regresarlo aún. Conociendo como conocía a su discípulo, Hyoga no estaría en sus cabales y mataría al muchacho aun cuando no fuere su deseo. Además, si estaba en lo correcto, la chica que yacía dormida no era la suprema sacerdotisa… aunque no estaba del todo convencido. Necesitaba más pruebas y él, como todo hombre entregado a la ciencia y a la religión, debía corroborar por sí mismo lo que temía.

_Que vamos a hacer_?

_No te preocupes, Shiryu_. _Yo mismo avisaré al magno que tenemos en nuestras manos a su preso, y que por motivos científicos le necesitábamos._ – Shiryu no estaba del todo convencido. Le debía lealtad a Hyoga, pero aún más a su maestro. Así que bajando la cabeza de forma resignada, tomó una manta y cubrió al muchacho para evitar que alguien le reconociera. Mientras tanto el viejo maestro movió una pequeña estatua ubicada en una mesa sólo perceptible a la luz de vela, y entonces una baldosa cedió mostrando un pasadizo secreto subterráneo.

Bajó lentamente sosteniendo una lámpara y su discípulo le siguió. Para cuando los guardias llegaron a las habitaciones de "la sacerdotisa", sólo se encontraron un cuarto sumergido en las penumbras y aromas enrarecidos disipándose en la noche.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, un rubio rugía y maldecía a medio mundo, liberando su frustración a punta de golpizas y haciendo añicos obras de arte de pueblos ya inexistentes (cosa que como lo predijo el antiguo maestro, después lo lamentaría). Nadie se animaba a ingresar a sus aposentos, y menos con malas noticias, así que los guardias sorteaban quién sería el desafortunado de entregar el último reporte a su señor.

_Y si enviamos a Seiya? El magno nunca se disgusta con él! Es más, hasta cariño le profesa! – comentó uno de los guardias_.

_Estás loco? Seiya se encuentra dormitando con los lobos imperiales. Nos degollarán vivos antes que podamos pedirle el favor! Y aun así si logramos llegar a él, el mismo Seiya nos mataría en un instante! Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando lo despiertan a destiempo._

_Y bueno… que tal el oriental ese!_

_No lo he visto _– comentó un tercero. – _Debe estar ocupado haciendo… esas brujerías con su maestro._

_Bue… sólo nos queda…_

_Isaac _– comentó una cuarta voz a sus espaldas.

_No seas estúpido! … cómo si fuera tan fácil pedirle ayuda al comandan…_ - las observaciones fueron cortadas en seco, cuando el guardia comprobó con pánico que la sugerencia había venido de su mismo comandante, el cual le sonreía con algo de sorna.

_Mi señor_… _nosotros… no sabíamos! Disculpe nuestra impertinencia, sepa saber que estamos_

_Si si, ya se, están preocupados. Déjenme ver que les tiene tan preocupados. Estoy seguro que no puede ser tan malo._

Todos se miraron entre ellos. Era una oferta realmente generosa, e Isaac también era como el hermano del magno, su hombre más cercano y fiel. Depositaron en las manos del gallardo hombre la misiva con la noticia, y salieron corriendo no sea que la generosidad de su comandante se acabara. Isaac sólo observaba divertido cómo aquellos muchachos huían despavoridos. Nada podía ser tan malo… o si?

Aun sabiendo que era prohibido, decidió abrir el pergamino para leer las nuevas sobre la campaña embajadora. Arrugó el ceño. Esto definitivamente no era bueno. Respiró profundo y se apuró a entrar, evitando uno que otro artefacto dirigido hacia su persona.

_ESCAPÓ!_ – increpó el rubio, como si con eso justificara sus actos de barbarie.

_Lo sé_

_Lo encontraste?_ – un dejo de duda y esperanzas pudo detectar bajo su impotente rugir, a lo que Isaac sólo respondió con una muda negativa mientras le mostraba el pergamino.

_Que es eso!_ – Respondió con un dejo de rabia, aunque intentaba calmarse.

_Más malas noticias, y estás, requieren medidas urgentes mi buen amigo._

Hyoga le miró dubitativo. Sabía que Isaac era de temple calmado, y si algo le molestaba debería ser realmente urgente. Arrebató de las manos de su amigo la misiva y leyó con impaciencia. Arrugó el papiro y miró con cierto brillo de maldad a su comandante.

_Reúne las tropas. Nos vamos al norte._

_Y qué pasará con tu trofeo?_ – mofó un poco, pero luego mordió sus labios. Hyoga no estaba para bromas en esos momentos. – _Las tropas estarán listas mañana en la mañana, señor_.

No hubo más cruce de palabras. Sólo observó la figura del rubio desapareciendo, consumiéndose en la oscuridad carmesí.

_**Después de…. 1… 2… 3… 4 AÑOS~~ O_O traigo una actualización xD! OMG. Y con esto… quiero decir esto de todo corazón… PERDON! T_T! No sabía, que tenía tan buena acogida (FF no me envió ninguno de sus reviews). Fuer por aquellas cosas de la vida que volví a toparme con FF y me dio por revisar los reviews… y… y (me sale corriendo para llorar de emoción en silencio). Me encuentro con tantos lindos reviews~~~. En serio, lo siento… lo siento tanto! Luego que la otra página que albergaba mis fanfics los borrara (y de paso perdí mi anterior cuenta) pues me dio putisteria y dejé de escribir xD . Pero con energías renovadas me dispongo a concluir todo lo que finalice! R_R.**_

_**Para que no sufran tanto esperando la terminación de este fanfic (soy estudiante de maestría T_T… y encima profesora T_T… el tiempo no es algo que tenga tan sobrado T_T!) les invito a pasearse por otras de mis historias xP. Ahí encontrarán Oblivion y Enamórame xD. **_

_**NUEVAMENTE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Sepan que si volví a escribir, es por ustedes! T_T!. Por el momento, voy a responder a sus reviews (OMG! Desde el 2007 hasta el 2010 y de distintas partes del mundo T_T… en serio saben cómo hacer sentir a una muchacha especial).**_

t Ully t  
2010-05-09 . chapter 5

Hola!

Me encanta tu fanfic, ¿cómo se está desarrollando, es muy bueno, y estoy ansioso por ver el final

Con suerte, incluso después de mucho tiempo puedo terminarlo y resolver nuestra curiosidad y deseo de leer hasta el final de su bella historia

No hagas el mal que nos dejan sin saber el final, por favor!

Hola T Ully! LAMENTO de todo CORAZÓN haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo ES EN SERIO! Digamos que se me había pasado, y simplemente la musa me olvidó xD y yo de invocarla. Pero aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo:B. Qué te parece? Es de tu agrado?

subaru1999  
2008-12-08 . chapter 5

this fic is awesome! i know its been a year, but please continue...

Ty so much!And then, after 4 years a new chap xD! Feel free to leave news reviews. I'm waiting :3

And now after 5 years I'm back xD YAY! Hope you like the new chapter :B! Thx for read!

Hohenheim x3  
2007-09-05 . chapter 5

Cuantas posibilidades tengo de actualices?... ACTUALIZA! Actualiza! x fa x3 te lo suplico amo este fics... no puede kedarse asi es una de las mejores cosas ke he leido x3 sep muy bueno x3

Err… déjame ver… según mis cuentas, el cielo te escuchó xD! Ahí tienes tu actualización y espero te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores. Es difícil después de tanto tiempo retomar la historia… (y más porque no recuerdo muy bien que final quería darle xD! Pero ahora si va seguro, la acabo porque la acabo xD). Muchas gracias por tu review :B

Posibilidad de continuar… 100%

Posibilidad de terminarlo… xD… haré lo posible xD

Gracias por leer! xD

Valsed  
2007-04-25 . chapter 5

Un excelente capitulo

como todo el fic

esta modalidad tuya...

me sige fascinando

Se hace lo que se puede TuT! Gracias por leerme! Qué te pareció el nuevo capítulo?

Kairake  
2007-03-29 . chapter 5

Extrañaba tanto este fic, incluso pense ya se te habia olvidado continuarlo ya te habras imaginado mi sorpresa cuando le vi de nuevo. Pero bueno solo espero que como ya tienes tiempo pueda lograr ver el final de esta interesante historia

Yo lo tenía en el cajón del olvido, pero gracias a sus reviews, me obligaron a traerlo de vuelta xD!

Lu-chan  
2007-03-26 . chapter 5

¡Es muy linda esa tu fic! Perdóname, non sé escribir en español, también soy brasileña. ¬¬' ¡Pero non puedo dejar de pedir que la continúe! Es la primera fic en UA que me emociona tanto... *o* La historia es tan rica... Pobrecito del Shunny... óò Muchas gracias. Y espero que non tardes tanto a actualizarla.

Besitos. XD

Muchas gracias por tu esfuerzo! Reviews como estos son los que precisamente me llenaron de ánimos para seguir adelante y retomar la historia :B. Como ya lo había dicho antes, para que no tome demasiaaaaaaado tiempo esperar mis actualizaciones, que te parece pasar por mis otras historias xD? Personalmente te recomiendo Oblivion (KOF) y Enamórame (Saint Seiya) xD. Si te gustan los universos alternos, te gustará este también.

Ganimedes  
2007-03-17 . chapter 5

¡Sancta madre de dios! Jamás pensé que pronto lo actualizarías... ** Bendita la hora en que tuve coraje y he enviado lo review en mi débil español... ' Soy bueno en el leer, pero en el escribir... #-#

Mira que lindo capitulo! Entonces los dioses hicieran nacer dos Perseus... Por supuesto que van a pelear por Shun... ** ¡Me gusta muchísimo la idea! XD Esa fic está mejor a cada día. Adoro las referencias a los grecos antiguos. Y ahora entiendo por que tu escribes "la sacerdotisa"... ¡Es que él nació hermafrodito, pobrecito! Espero que esos locos comprendan de una vez quien es la verdadera protegida de la diosa Afrodita. ¡E que lo pato non cometa ninguna tontería! XD jejejeje ¡Aguardo ansioso lo próximo capítulo! Por Díos, non retardes a actualizarlo. ;)

Besos. =*

PS: ¿Tu ha publicado esa fic en otro site? A mí me pareció que los capítulos ya están listos... \o/ ¿Es posible leerlos fuera de lo FF?

Hola! Desgraciadamente en el otro sitio me borraron… (siiiiii como había actualizado tan pronto … coff… coff… cofff xD). Pero vengo a reintegrarme a esta comunidad con una nueva historia y a fregar a ver si vuelvo a subir las historias a mi nueva cuenta (Dama_Roja). Cuando estén listas pongo auquí el link xD Saludos!

Ganimedes  
2007-03-14 . chapter 1

Por lo amor de todos los dioses, continua esa fic. Yo no puedo creer que solo la he encontrado ahora... ¡Es que es bellísima, perfecta! *¬* Vejo que hace tiempo non la actualizas. Por favor, non la dejes sin conclusión. ¡Los lectores precisan saber lo que se pasará con la pobre "sacerdotisa"! Shun y Hyoga es mi pareja preferida, e esa fic es una de las más bellas que yo he leído... Tu escrita es preciosa y la historia es magnifica. Shun está muy hermoso e gracioso como "la sacerdotisa" e Hyoga es perfecto como el valiente héroe macedonio... ¡Termínela, por los dioses! \o/

Besos. =*

PS: perdona los posibles errores con la gramática. ¡Es que soy brasileño! ;)

Jejejej xD! Gracias! Por poco y me engañas xD, yo juraba que eras de habla hispana :3. Muchas gracias por seguirme… qué crees… los dioses oyeron tus plegarias y me enviaron musas para inspirarme u (jijiji xD). Muchas gracias por tu review. En serio, lo necesitaba :D

alimia  
2006-05-08 . chapter 4

la historia esta buenisima, pero por la fecha veo que tienes tiempo sin actualizarla, no seas maluco (a) con tus nuevas fans y compacelas terminandola . mira que somos varias amigas que estamos esperando que va a pasar con Shun

Si… jejeje… coff coff coff xD… Pero para que veas, está actualizada y a la vuelta xD!

julietta  
2005-10-20 . chapter 4

hola!cada vez mas interesante tu mega fic...

esta requete increible..jajajaja

por fia siguela pronto...

no hagas que me muera...

animos...fuerzas y exitos...

Y luego de casi 5 años… espero sigas viva xD! Para que puedas comentarme del nuevo capítulo xD! Nos vemos x3!

legendary  
2005-10-19 . chapter 4

POR FIN!

HE ESTADO ESPERANDO LA CONTINUACIÓ DE ESTE FIC, Y CREO QUE NO HA SIDO EN VANO, ESTÁ PONIENDOSE CADA VEZ MEJOR.

ESPERO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, NO IMPORTA EL TIEMPO, LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE LO TRMINES OK?

BYE!

Así es! Sea como sea, terminaré los fics que empecé. Haré hasta lo imposible para terminarlos… y luego desapareceré….. xD! Naaaaaaaaaaaah pero al menos si voy a concluirlos. Lamento mucho haberlo dejado tan abandonado y a ustedes mis lectoras tan descuidadas. NOS VEMOS!

hotaru-chan  
2005-10-18 . chapter 4

Muchos saludos ahora que has actualizado, sabes que me gustan tus historia y por favor y no demores con los capitulos por que me tienes en ascuas.

Hotaru-chan

P.D. hay veces que me es imposible dejarte reviews pero siempre leo tus historias. :):):)

HOTARU CHAN! Preciosa como has estado! Si, sé que eres una de mis acérrimas lectoras, y me apena tanto haberte abandonado por tanto tiempo. Intenté colocar un capítulo bien nutrido. Qué te pareció?

Hikaru Itsuko  
2005-10-18 . chapter 4

Oh el pobre Shun anda enfermito, y aun siguen creyendo que la sacerdotiza es June, bueno esperare a ver como quedan cuando se enteren que la sacerdotiza es Shun y tan mal que lo han tratado, pero weno, ya Hyoga esta enamoradito XD

Mi hika chan xD! Que te pareció este capítulo xD? Quizás te mostré otro alguna vez… pero como ya había explicado decidí retomarlo desde ahí… y err… espero se note alguna evolución (y no mucha diferencia) entre la autora de hace 5 años y esta xD… Nos vemos xD!


End file.
